Toon Manor Aladdin
by Smarty 94
Summary: While looking at books in the Toon Manor library; Spongebob comes across an alternate take of Aladdin and becomes fascinated by it.
1. The Tale Begins

In the Toon Manor library; Spongebob was going through lots of books on shelves.

"Hmm, better be something good." said Spongebob.

He saw one book titled The True Tale of Aladdin with Audio CD.

Spongebob became confused.

"Huh?" said Spongebob.

He pulled it out of the shelf.

Later; he was in the game room and put the CD into a CD player before pushing play and opening the book.

"_This is the tale about a lamp with magical powers, and a boy who makes welfare with big dreams. In the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, there lived a street rat who goes by the name Aladdin._" The CD player said as the setting changed to an old city in a desert with lots of people walking around.

Then Aladdin who looked like Edd AKA Double D was walking around the city.

"_Aladdin had two friends who he helped out with robbing people who had money and food._" said the narrator.

Aladdin then took an apple from a stand without anyone noticing, but saw two children who looked like Lola and Lana Loud looking through a garbage can.

The twins looked at Aladdin and backed away in shock.

Aladdin looked at the apple he stole and sighed before walking to the children and gave them the apple before walking off.

"_But he never wanted to steal from people. He had dreams to have a happy life where he didn't have to rob from people._" said the narrator.

Later; Aladdin appeared at a house where two people who looked like Ed and Eddy were sorting through lots of money and food.

"_His two friends, the flat top was called Abu, while the short guy was called Amal._" said the narrator.

Amal chuckled.

"We must have raked up a fortune." said Amal.

"I hope so. Soon, we'll be living large." said Abu.

Amal nodded.

"Agreed." said Amal.

The two then saw Aladdin walking by.

"Gave up the food again, didn't you?" said Amal.

Aladdin sat down at a window aimed towards the palace that looked like the Frozen Ice Palace.

"Yeah, two starving children." said Aladdin.

"I don't blame you, they needed it more then us." said Abu.

Amal groaned.

"We're older and we need money fast. And quit dreaming about living in a palace, it's not going to happen." said Amal.

"I know, I just want to know what it's like behind the walls. Besides, would be great to be a prince." said Aladdin.

"Being rejected by Princess Samantha." said Amal.

"_For the record, some names are changed to avoid confusion with the Disney versions of Aladdin._" said the narrator.

Abu nodded.

"Yeah always." said Abu.

"I'd be a different one." said Aladdin.

"As if. She'll kick you out of the palace very quickly as soon as she sees you. Besides, you'd think that after 50 princes, the princes of the other kingdoms would get the message." said Amal.

They heard a screaming sound and saw a prince who looked like Supernoob Kevin landing in their house.

"Make that 51." said Amal.

The prince stood up groaning as Aladdin looked at him.

"You too huh?" said Aladdin.

The prince nodded.

"Yeah. That is one difficult chick to please, especially since she has a tiger." said the prince.

"Yeah I'll-"Aladdin said before becoming shocked, "TIGER, THERE'S A TIGER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PALACE WALLS!?"

The Prince nodded and Amal groaned.

"No surprise there. Odds are she needs lots of protection." said Amal.

"Anyways, forget about the laws of my kingdom, I'm remaining a bachelor for life." said the prince.

He walked off, but returned to the room.

"Where's your front door?" said the prince.

Amal got up.

"Follow me and I'll show ya." He said.

The two walked off.

Inside the palace; the princess who looked like Sky was in the courtyard sitting next to a fountain with two women who looked like Sanders and Zoey, and a tiger that looks a lot like Salem Saberhagen.

"_The princess known as Samantha so as to avoid confusion with the Disney versions, and her handmaidens and friends Beth and Heather, as well as her tiger Rajah were just minding their own business after managing to get the last prince to leave the palace, then suddenly._" said the narrator.

The sultan who looked like Lynn Loud Sr walked out of the palace and approached his daughter.

"SAMANTHA!" yelled the sultan.

He then saw Rajah who burped out a turban.

"So good." said Rajah.

The sultan groaned.

"Oh for, that's the 50th prince that's come here and been rejected." said the sultan.

"51st." said the red haired girl.

The sultan glared at the girl.

"Zip it Heather." said the sultan, "This is between me and my daughter."

Samantha groaned.

"I know you mean well, but I shouldn't be forced to just marry for royalty reasons." said Princess Samantha, "It should be for love."

"You've got until next week to choose a suitor." said the sultan.

Samantha did some thinking.

"You know what, you're right. Maybe when the next prince shows up, I'll just stick with him for the heck of the law." said Samantha.

The sultan smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." said the sultan.

He walked off.

"You're going to sneak out of the palace walls at night again, aren't you?" the brown woman known as Beth said.

Samantha nodded.

"Yes I am and you two are coming with me." Said Samantha.

"Whoa whoa whoa you can't do that." Said Rajah. "Your father will have a cow."

"I'm with Rajah on this." said Beth.

"We can't just go sneaking out of the palace walls at night, some of us have to stay inside the walls to keep your father from finding out what you've been doing." said Heather.

Samantha did some thinking.

"You're right, I vote Rajah." said Samantha.

"I'm scared of being alone." said Rajah.

"You're a tiger, the main predator of this country." said Samantha.

Later; nighttime has fallen and in a desert, a figure on a horse was waiting as a person who looked like Sonic appeared on a horse as well.

"_As nighttime has approached and the princess has left the palace walls, a figure waited in the desert with a dark purpose._" said the narrator.

The hedgehog approached the figure and pulled out a tiny bug half and gave it to the man who pulled out another half.

"Now, to find the cave." said the shadowy figure.

He put the halves together and the bug flew over to a dune before going into it as eyes appeared and a huge head of a panther appeared and opened it's mouth.

The hedgehog turned to the figure.

"Go in already. I ain't got all night." said the shadowy figure.

The hedgehog turned to the cave and walked into it only for the head to roar and push the hedgehog out of it's mouth.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!? I was dreaming about eating lots of big game." the cave said sounding like Squidward.

The hedgehog shivered in fear.

"Just me, Hazoul, a great and very fast thief." the hedgehog known as Hazoul said.

The cave groaned.

"Oh boy, here we go again." said the cave.

Hazoul became confused.

"Pardon?" said Hazoul.

"Every week the guy behind you known as Jafar keeps bringing people over thinking that they're this diamond in the rough. But he keeps being proven wrong due to his terrible deduction skills." said the cave.

Hazoul turned to the shadowy figure known as Jafar who emerged from the shadows, revealing he looked like Steelbeak.

"What, it only happened 6 times." said Jafar.

"Eight." said the cave.

"Whatever." said Jafar.

"Look, I'm going to get this over with right now until you get it through that thick birdbrained head of yours. Only one may enter, one whose worth lies within, the diamond in the rough." said the cave.

Jafar is mad.

"JUST GO IN THE CAVE YOU ROTTEN THIEF!" Shouted Jafar.

The Hedgehog nodded and went in only for the cave to close on him.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough." the cave said before disappearing as the two halves of the bugs rolled over to Jafar.

Hazoul crawled out from the sand and sighed.

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE!" yelled Hazoul, "To hell with thieving, I'm settling down."

He walked off.

Then a tiny frog that looked like Ben in his Grey Matter form emerged from Jafar's robe.

"Well, guess it's safe to say that I'm the only one who saw that coming, especially after the previous eight people you thought could enter the cave." said the frog.

Jafar glared at the frog.

"Quiet Yago, I'll throw you back into the swamp I found you in." said Jafar.

The frog known as Yago shivered.

"Yes sir." said Yago.

"We will find this diamond in the rough and achieve our goal." said Jafar.


	2. Meeting the Princess

The next day in Agrabah; Aladdin, Abu, and Amal were sitting on a roof of a stand while eating slices of watermelons.

"_The next day, as Aladdin, Abu, and Amal were eating breakfast they stole, they had no idea that their lives would change forever._" said the narrator.

Just nearby the stand; Princess Samantha, Beth, and Heather who were in brown cloaks were walking around the market.

"Wow, the market is getting better every year." said Samantha.

"Yeah, we saw the market, now let's gets back to the palace before your father finds out where we are." said Heather.

"Oh come on Heather even a princess needs to get out of the Palace." Said Beth. "Besides look at all the stuff."

Samantha saw some market stuff.

"Hmm, jewlery, nuts, oil lamps, so much stuff." said Samantha.

"Come on, let's go before we draw attention to ourselves." said Heather.

"Just a little longer." said Samantha.

Heather sighed.

"Fine." said Heather.

Back on the roof; Aladdin finished up his slice of watermelon and turned to the princess before becoming stunned.

"You know what, tomorrow for breakfast, lets steal some roasted ham." said Abu.

"Agreed Abu, what do you say sockhead?" said Amal.

He became confused when Aladdin didn't answer.

"Aladdin, Al?" said Amal.

He turned to where Aladdin was looking and saw the princess and chuckled.

"Oh ho, ho, you should go talk to her." said Amal.

Aladdin became shocked.

"What? No I ain't going to talk to her, no way." said Aladdin.

Abu looked at the princess.

"It's a new face, and a girl for that matter, go over there and introduce yourself." said Abu.

"As if, not even if she did something foolish like give an apple to a starving child without paying for it and is about to get a hand chopped off for it." said Aladdin.

"She gave an apple to a starving child without paying for it and is about to get a hand chopped off." said Amal.

Aladdin became shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!" He shouted.

He ran off as a merchant who looked like Negaduck was about to chop off Samantha's arm with a sword.

Beth and Heather looked on in shock.

"Well, she drew attention to us." said Heather.

But before the merchant could chop off the princess' arm, he was stopped by Aladdin who grabbed the merchant's arm.

"Thank you, thank you so much for finding her." said Aladdin.

Samantha and her friends became confused.

"Do I know you?" said Samantha.

"You will once we get out of here." said Aladdin.

He started pushing Samantha away, but was stopped by the merchant.

"Wait, you know her?" said the merchant.

"Oh yeah, this is my sister, she's crazy." said Aladdin.

Samantha became shocked.

"I beg your pardon." said Samantha.

Aladdin turned back to Samantha.

"Keep moving if you want to live." said Aladdin.

He pushed Samantha away as her friends followed into an alleyway.

The women sighed in relief.

"Well that was crazy. Almost lost an arm." said Samantha.

"You should thank me for keeping you alive princess." said Aladdin.

The women became shocked.

"Wait, you know who she is?" said Heather.

Aladdin scoffed.

"Yeah, a woman comes into the market and nearly loses an arm due to not knowing how things work on this side of the palace walls, that speaks princess to me. Plus she's wearing a royal crown underneath her hood." said Aladdin.

Samantha became shocked and Beth and Heather gulped.

"And judging by these two I'd say these are your handmaidens who are also your only friends." Said Aladdin.

Beth and Heather became shocked.

"Wow he's good." Said Heather.

"I know." Said Beth.

Amal came down and saw Beth.

"Me like's what me see's." said Amal.

Beth scoffed.

"I don't think so." said Beth.

Amal sighed.

Abu appeared and laughed.

"This is quite the day." said Abu.

"Anyways, what's the princess of all of Agrabah doing outside the palace walls?" said Aladdin.

"To many suitors were showing up." said Samantha.

"51." said Aladdin.

Everyone stared at the street rat.

"What, I keep track." said Aladdin.

"Anyways, I got bored with life in the palace that I decided to take another day in the market place." said Samantha.

"Well that was very foolish." said Aladdin.

Samantha became confused.

"Why was it foolish?" said Samantha.

"Because it's either kill or be killed here on the streets." said Aladdin.

"Aladdin is right Princess, besides, we may be poor but we like to help people." said Amal. "Well I like stealing but even I like helping at times."

He then looked at Beth.

"Besides a beauty like your Handmaiden here wouldn't mind if I showed her around." said Amal.

Beth scoffed and slapped Amal.

"She digs me." Said Amal.

"Doubtful." said Abu.

Samantha scoffed.

"It can't be that bad." said Samantha.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THIEF!?" yelled a voice.

Then a stabbing sound was heard followed by lots of screaming, shocking Samantha.

"I want to go back." said Samantha.

Aladdin nodded.

"Good call, but we'd better be quick before-"Aladdin said before someone yelled.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice.

Then a ton of guards, with one of them looking like MacArthur appeared with swords out aimed at the group.

"I finally got you Amal." said the female guard.

Amal groaned.

"Oh, not this again." said Amal.

The women became confused.

"You know Raz, the captain of the royal guards?" Beth whispered.

Amal nodded.

"Unfortunately. She's been after me for years after I made her guards seem terrible at their jobs. Also, I stole her golden underwear and sold it for lots of money." said Amal.

The women shook their heads.

"You're disgusting." whispered Heather.

"These guys are going to get me killed." said Samantha.

"Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha turned to Aladdin in confusion.

"Huh?" said Samantha.

"Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha hesitated and nodded.

"I do." She said.

Amal turned to Beth.

"Do you trust me?" asked Amal.

Beth looked at Amal.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Come on trust me on this, Aladdin, Abu and I do this all the time." Said Amal.

Beth sighed.

"Fine." said Beth.

The group split up in three different directions.

Raz became shocked.

"What the? Great, I am not losing Amal again. Spread out." said Raz.

The guards nodded and ran off.

With Aladdin and Samantha; the two were running passed lots of markets.

"So, this is what you do beyond the palace walls all the time huh?" said Samantha.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, not to proud of it, but it's the only option I have." said Aladdin.

Samantha nodded.

"I honestly don't blame you or your friends." She said.

"Yeah?" said Aladdin.

Samantha nodded.

"Sure." said Samantha.

"Start climbing the pole we're about to reach." said Aladdin.

The two reached and pole and Aladdin started climbing it.

"Come on, we'll be safer on the rooftops." said Aladdin.

Samantha climbed up the pole and reached the roof.

"I'm a fast learner." said Samantha.

The two continued to run off.

With Amal and Beth; the two were running from Raz and some guards before passing a swordsman.

Amal ran to the swordsman and took his sword before holding to the other guards who stopped in their tracks.

Three of the guards who looked like Knuckles, Cameron, and Howard were shocked.

"HE'S GOT A SWORD!" yelled the echidna guard.

Amal smirked and laughed like a maniac.

Raz is mad.

"YOU IDIOTS WE ALL HAVE SWORDS!" She shouted and pulled her sword out and her guards realized she was right and pulled their swords out.

Amal set his sword down while chuckling sheepishly before running off.

Beth stopped at a ledge leading to a huge pile of manure before Amal appeared and saw the manure.

"I've got an idea." said Amal.

The two saw the guards before Amal grabbed Beth and moved out of the way as the guards fell down the ledge into the manure.

Beth looked at the guards.

"Spare his life, he saved me." said Beth.

She was dragged off by Amal.

"What was that street mouse talking about?" said the chubby guard.

"No idea, but I'll get Amal if it's the last thing I do." said Raz.

Outside the palace; Aladdin and Samantha appeared on a roof close to the walls as Amal and Beth appeared.

"Is that everyone?" said Aladdin.

Samantha became shocked.

"Wait, where's Heather?" said Samantha.

Then Abu and Heather appeared.

"Right here." Said Heather.

Samantha sighed.

"It's about time, we'd better get back into the palace before the guards find out what's going on." said Samantha.

Abu grabbed a huge long board and set it on the roof leading to the palace walls, creating a bridge.

"Hurry." said Abu.

Heather ran across the bridge before climbing down the palace walls.

Amal turned to Beth.

"Kiss for the road?" said Amal.

Beth kicked the short guy in the privates before running across the board.

Samantha was about to run across the board, but was stopped by Aladdin.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" said Aladdin.

Samantha sighed.

"Maybe not." said Samantha, "But as gratitude for saving me from harm, accept this reward."

The princess then kissed Aladdin on the cheek before running across the board and climbing down the palace walls.

Aladdin blushed before stammering a bit and leaning over the roof.

Abu and Amal noticed it.

"No, no, no no, NO!" yelled Amal.

He and Abu grabbed Aladdin before falling over.

Little did they know was that Jafar was in the palace watching everything with a telescope.

Jafar smirked and his minion was confused.

"Sir?" said Yago.

"That kid in the sock like hat. He's what I'm looking for." said Jafar.

Yago shook his head.

"Here we go again." said Yago.

"The diamond in the rough." said Jafar.

He then laughed wickedly.

"RAZ!" yelled Jafar.

Then Raz who was covered in manure appeared.

"Yes Sultan's loyal advizer Jafar." said Raz.

Jafar who turned out to be the sultan's adviser turned to the guard and sniffed her before gagging.

"Oh god, you smell horrible, what happened?" said Jafar.

"Don't ask." said Raz.

Jafar groaned.

"Go take a shower." said Jafar.

Raz started to walk off.

"Oh, one other thing." said Jafar.

Raz stopped in her tracks and turned to Jafar.

"I couldn't help but notice that there was some short guy on the other side of the palace walls with a flat topped guy and someone wearing a sock like hat." said Jafar.

Raz growled.

"Amal, never really liked him, his friends were okay, but since their friends of him, I have to hate them." said Raz, "What about him?"

"When your done showering, follow and arrest that guy as well as his two friends, do whatever you want with him and flat head, but leave the sock head to me." said Jafar.

Raz nodded.

"Yes Jafar." said Raz.


	3. Proposition

Later; nighttime has fallen in Agrabah and Aladdin, Abu, and Amal were walking towards their home.

Aladdin was walking around dreamily.

"I never felt so alive. I'm in love." said Aladdin.

Amal groaned.

"Yeah, with the princess of all of Agrabah." said Amal.

"The law won't allow a commoner to marry royalty." said Abu.

"I could always dream." said Aladdin.

"Get your head out of the gutter Al, it's never going to happen, same for your other dream to never have to steal." said Amal, "Now let's just go home and call it a night."

However; a ton of guards tackled the three to the ground, much to their shock.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Amal.

Raz then walked in front of Amal and chuckled.

"I told you I'd get you." said Raz.

She looked at the guards before grabbing Aladdin.

"Take Amal and Abu to the palace at once." said Raz.

The guards nodded and walked off with Amal and Abu.

Aladdin became confused.

"Wait, you're taking them to the palace and leaving me here, why?" said Aladdin.

"I've got orders." said Raz.

She drew out her sword and punched Aladdin with the handle, knocking him out.

Meanwhile in the palace; the guards were dragging Amal and Abu to the dungeon when Samantha, Beth, and Heather walked by and saw the two before becoming shocked.

"What the, STOP!" yelled Samantha.

The guards stopped and forced their prisoner's to bow down.

"Your highness." said a guard who looks like Randy.

"What's going on, release them at once." said Samantha.

"Sorry ma'am, our orders came from Jafar." said the purple haired guard.

Samantha is shocked.

"What?" She asked.

Beth who saw Amal became worried.

"Well at least let us have a word with them before you take them to the dungeon." Said Beth.

The Guards looked at each other and nodded.

"We can do that." Said a guard.

The guards walked off.

"What happened, how'd you get arrested?" said Heather.

"The guards just showed up and arrested us. Even Aladdin." said Amal.

The girls became shocked.

"Aladdin, that's your friends name?" said Samantha.

"Yeah, it's weird." said Abu.

"Where is he?" said Beth.

"I don't know, we last saw him under Raz's grip." said Amal.

Samantha became mad.

"JAFAR!" yelled Samantha.

Then Jafar appeared and bowed down to the princess before looking at her.

"How may I be of service to you your highness?" said Jafar.

"You ordered the arrest of three commoners with no criminal records?" said Samantha.

"Besides constantly stealing money and food." said Jafar, "I had my reasons."

Amal glared at the vizer.

"What about our friend Aladdin?" said Amal.

Jafar became confused.

"Aladdin?" said Jafar.

"Our sock headed friend, what did you do to him?" said Amal.

Jafar did some thinking.

"Sock headed friend, what did I do to him?" said Jafar, "Oh yeah, I had him executed."

Everyone glared at Jafar.

"You're lying." said Samantha.

Then Raz appeared.

"The dark deed you told me to do has been done." said Raz.

Raz sees the shocked looks on everyone's faces and walks away quickly.

Samantha started to cry and she ran off as Beth & Amal looked at each other and ran after Samantha and Heather and Abu glared at Jafar.

"You are a cold hearted man." said Abu.

Heather and Abu ran off.

Yago emerged from Jafar's robe.

"Did you really have that one guy executed?" said Yago.

"Not yet." said Jafar, "There is still much work to be done."

He walked off.

The next day; Aladdin who was still unconscious opened his eyes while groaning.

"Oh, my head." said Aladdin.

He stood up and looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a desert, shocking him.

"What the, where am I?" said Aladdin.

He looked around and eventually saw Jafar next to a campfire of sorts and sitting next to a camel.

Jafar looked at Aladdin.

"Oh good, you're awake." said Jafar.

Aladdin is mad.

"Who are you?" said Aladdin.

"The reason you're still alive. Come, sit." said Jafar.

Aladdin just stared at Jafar.

"Where are my friends?" said Aladdin.

"They're alright for the time being." said Jafar.

Aladdin sat down close to Jafar.

"Why did you bring me here?" said Aladdin.

"Because you are what I've been looking for; the diamond in the rough." said Jafar.

Aladdin became confused.

"The diamond in the what?" said Aladdin.

"Diamond in the rough. You are a man with lots of heart, but have a hard upbringing Aladdin." said Jafar.

"How do you know who I am?" said Aladdin.

"I've heard a great deal about you Aladdin, your refusal to steal but doing it anyways, making friends with the princess of Agrabah and taking her back to the palace before anything bad could happen to her, all qualities that make you the diamond in the rough." said Jafar.

Aladdin just stared at Jafar.

"I could make you rich boy, rich enough so that you will never have to steal again, and rich enough to impress a princess." said Jafar.

Aladdin nodded.

"I'm listening." He Said, "Jafar."

Jafar became shocked.

"How did you know my name?" asked Jafar.

"Simple you are the Sultan's royal advisor plus I heard someone call your name." Said Aladdin.

Jafar shook his head.

"Anyways, there is a cave nearby, and it is a lamp that can make all your wishes come true." said Jafar.

Aladdin did some thinking.

"And you want me to go into it because I'm the diamond in the rough right?" said Aladdin.

"Exactly, are you in?" said Jafar.

Aladdin did some thinking.

Later; the two were in front of the Cave of Wonders and the panther looked at Aladdin and groaned.

"Here we go again, just say your name so that we can get this all over with." said the cave.

Aladdin whimpered a bit.

"Show no fear." said Jafar.

Aladdin stopped whimpering and stood up straight.

"It is I, Aladdin." said Aladdin.

The Cave looked at Aladdin.

"You may enter the Cave of Wonders, but be warned. There are lots of treasures to test your temptations, for they can never be touched. You are free however to touch the lamp." said the cave.

Aladdin nodded.

"Remember, touch only the lamp. Once you have it in your possession, bring it to me for your reward." said Jafar.

Aladdin walked to the entrance and entered the cave before walking down lots of steps.


	4. Finding the Lamp

Aladdin eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at lots of treasure all over the place.

"Hmm, I should be glad Amal isn't with me, otherwise he'd touch everything and bring this place down." said Aladdin.

He continued walking around the cave.

"HELP!" yelled a voice.

Aladdin became confused.

"Huh?" said Aladdin.

"HELP!" yelled the same voice.

Aladdin ran to the source and saw some type of carpet that was moving around, but trapped under a boulder, as well as a guy who looked like Mike.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled the guy.

Aladdin then ran to the guy.

"Don't worry, help's here." said Aladdin.

"Thank you." Said the guy.

The two went to the builder and managed to push it off the carpet, causing it to fly around the place.

The new guy chuckled.

"Nothing can keep a magic carpet down." said the guy.

Aladdin became confused.

"That's a magic carpet?" said Aladdin.

The guy nodded.

"Yeah, names Hexum." the man known as Hexum said.

"Aladdin." said Aladdin.

"Aladdin eh?" said Hexum.

Aladdin nodded.

"So, what brings you into the Cave of Wonders?" said Hexum.

"Well, some guy told me to enter this place due to being this thing called the diamond in the rough to find some lamp." said Aladdin.

Hexum smiled.

"I know where that is." said Hexum.

Aladdin smiled.

"Okay, lead the way." said Aladdin.

Hexum whistled and his magic carpet appeared before the two walked off.

"Just out of curiosity, how'd you end up here?" said Aladdin.

"Well it's kind of like this. I was just flying around on my magic carpet, we both came across this cave we're in and decide to explore it, then next thing you know, it closes just before we get an opportunity to exit." said Hexum.

The carpet nodded in agreement.

"I'm amazed that carpet is alive." Said Aladdin.

"I helped a gypsy woman out a while back, and as gratitude for my services, she gave me this magic carpet. I thought she was pulling my leg at first, but realized that she wasn't." said Hexum.

Aladdin nodded.

"Okay." said Aladdin.

"I've seen so many things with this bad boy by my side. Great Wall of China, Mount Everest, even Mount Rushmore." said Hexum.

Aladdin became shocked.

"Wow, you've been everywhere." said Aladdin.

"Yep, I'm a traveler." said Hexum.

The two then reached a room with a ton of boulders like a bridge leading to some steps where an oil lamp was sitting at the top of.

"Well, we're here." said Hexum.

Aladdin nodded.

"Man that's far." He said.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go long." said Hexum, "Carpet."

The magic carpet flew to Aladdin before flying him to the top of the steps to see the oil lamp.

Aladdin picked up the lamp.

"There we go." said Aladdin.

He then smiled.

"Now to get this out of the cave." said Aladdin.

Later; the three walked out of the cave of wonders.

Jafar saw the three.

"Took you long enough." said Jafar.

Aladdin held the lamp to Jafar who grabbed it and started cheering.

"It's mine, it's mine, I have the lamp." said Jafar.

"Now about my reward." said Aladdin.

Jafar did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, I did promise you lots of riches." said Jafar.

He then pushed Aladdin and Hexum back into the cave and laughed as the carpet flew to the three.

"NOW YOU'LL BE LIVING WITH THE RICHES!" yelled Jafar.

He set a foot in the cave and ran off just before the cave started roaring.

"I'M GOING TO BE SULTAN, I'M GOING TO BE SULTAN, I'M GOING TO BE SULTAN!" yelled Jafar.

But then a huge bird flew into Jafar's back, knocking the lamp out of his hands and falling into the cave just before it closed up for good.

Jafar became shocked.

"The lamp, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jafar.

Yago popped out of the robe.

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep." said Yago.

Back in the real world; Spongebob pushed the pause button on the CD player and set the Aladdin book down.

"Better get myself something to eat." said Spongebob.

He walked out of the game room as Lincoln and Clyde entered.

"I'm just saying that I never played any of the Banjo Kazooie games before, it's just a big deal to the gaming community because he hasn't appeared in any game since 2010." said Lincoln.

Clyde nodded.

"Okay I hear that." said Clyde.

The two then saw the Aladdin book and Lincoln picked it up before going through some pages.

"Aladdin has human friends and non animal friends at the beginning?" said Clyde.

They flipped through more pages.

"Aladdin meets a supposed suitor after being rejected?" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then whistled.

"Wow, several differences from the films." said Lincoln.

He flipped through more pages.

The two boys became shocked.

"Aladdin has the princess figured out when they first meet? Wow." said Clyde.

"This I got to read about." said Lincoln.


	5. Rabbit Genie of the Lamp

Spongebob returned to the game room with a cheese burger and saw Lincoln and Clyde

"Lincoln, Clyde." said Spongebob.

The kids turned to Spongebob.

"Mr Squarepants." said Clyde.

"So what're you doing here?" said Spongebob.

"Oh we were just going to play some video games, but saw you were reading a different take of Aladdin and decided to opt for that instead." said Lincoln.

Spongebob nodded.

"Okay." said Spongebob.

He walked to the CD player and pushed the play button before sitting on the couch and picked up the book as the scene changed to the inside of the Agrabah palace as the Sultan was walking down a hallway.

"_Nighttime had fallen in Agrabah, and Jafar had supposedly lost the lamp he tricked Aladdin into getting after a huge bird bumped into him, but at the palace, it was a whole other story._" said the narrator.

The sultan resumed walking around the palace when he heard some crying and became confused.

He walked over to a room and saw Princess Samantha on her bed crying into a pillow as her handmaiden's, Rajah, Abu, and Amal were looking on in sadness.

"Samantha, is something bothering you?" said the sultan.

He then looked at Abu and Amal.

"Also who are you two?" He asked.

"Victims of circumstances." said Abu.

Samantha sniffled and turned to her father.

"Oh father, Jafar has done something terrible, he put someone to death for no reason." said Samantha.

The sultan became mad.

"He did what?" said the sultan.

Jafar who was holding some type of platinum cobra like staff with red eyes was walking around the palace fuming in anger.

"That lamp is no longer in my possession, now what?" said Jafar.

"No idea." said Yago.

"JAFAR!" yelled the sultan's voice.

Jafar groaned.

"This is all I need after what just happened." said Jafar.

He ran over the princess' room and saw everyone glaring at him.

"Yes sire?" said Jafar.

"Did you put a commoner to death without my say so?" said the sultan.

"Yeah, but he and his two friends you're with kidnapped the princess." said Jafar.

Amal scoffed.

"As if, we saved the princess from some bandits who had kidnapped her and brought her and her friends back here." said Amal.

"It's true." Said Beth.

The sultan nodded.

"I see." said the sultan, "RAZ!"

Then Raz appeared.

"Show these two boys to the front door at once." said the sultan.

Raz groaned.

"Oh man, I've been after the small one for years." said Raz.

"I don't care, they're pardoned for whatever crimes." said the sultan.

Raz growled.

"Fine." said Raz.

She walked off with Abu and Amal.

But Amal returned to Beth.

"Kiss for the road?" said Amal.

Beth kicked Amal in the groin as he groaned in pain before walking off.

"And Jafar, no more death sentences without my say so." said the sultan.

Jafar growled.

"Fine." said Jafar.

He walked out of the room.

"If only I had that lamp." said Jafar.

Back in the cave of wonders; Aladdin was unconscious as the magic carpet was over him like a blanket and Hexum was shaking him awake.

"Aladdin, Aladdin, come on, wake up." said Hexum.

Aladdin groaned and woke up as the carpet flew off of him.

"What happened?" said Aladdin.

"What happened is that you were betrayed after giving the lamp to that one person waiting outside of this forever closed cave." said Hexum.

Aladdin growled.

"That no good backstabber." said Aladdin.

He sighed.

"Well, he's got what he wants." said Aladdin.

Hexum pulled out the oil lamp.

"No he didn't. He dropped it as the cave was closing." said Hexum.

Aladdin smiled and grabbed the lamp.

"Jokes on him though. But why did he even want this thing?" said Aladdin.

"Beats me." said Hexum.

Aladdin inspected the lamp and saw some writing on it.

"Wait, there's something here, but I can't even make it out." said Aladdin.

He started rubbing the lamp, only for it to glow and release lots of smoke.

Everyone became shocked.

"You've done it now. Someone's angry." said Hexum.

He and the carpet hid behind a boulder as a giant figure who looks like Bugs Bunny emerged from the lamp and looked down at a shocked Aladdin.

"HE WHO SUMMONS ME, FOR RELEASING ME FROM THE LAMP, I SHALL STAND BY MY OATH OF LOYALTY, WISHES OF THREE TO WHOEVER RELEASES ME!" yelled the rabbit.

Aladdin is shocked.

"I must have hit my head very hard when I fell to the ground, because I'm seeing a giant bunny with golden shackles on it's arms." said Aladdin.

"If you're seeing it, then I shouldn't be." said Hexum.

"Oh I'm real alright, and I've been trapped in that lamp for ten thousand years." said the genie, "And who is the one that released me?"

"Uh, that'd be me, Aladdin." said Aladdin.

"Aladdin huh? You seem like a nice person worthy of some wishes, three to be exact." said the genie.

Aladdin became confused.

"Three wishes?" said Aladdin.

"Yeah, no do overs, renewals, or refunds, just three wishes total." said the genie.

"Why did it have to be three wishes?" said Hexum, "And what were you doing in that lamp?"

"It's a funny story. One time, I wound up upsetting a djinn for eating all his vegetables, one thing lead to another, then next thing you know he turns me into a genie and punishes me by granting the wishes of anyone who releases me. Now that I'm released, I can finally start granting wishes." said the genie.

The two new friends as well as the carpet nodded.

"Right." said Aladdin.

"Well there are some limitations. I can't kill, make people fall in love, or bring anyone back from the dead. Sucks, I know." said the genie, "The only way you can make your wish is if your holding the lamp. So wish away."

He covered his eyes.

Aladdin did some thinking.

"Okay, I know that if something like this happened with Amal, he would come up a way to keep his three wishes intact without using one of them. What would he do?" said Aladdin.

He smiled and leaned over to Hexum and whispered something into his ear and his new friend smiled as well before Aladdin turned back to the genie and hid the lamp behind his back.

"Oh genie, I'm ready for my first wish." said Aladdin.

The genie uncovered his eyes and looked at Aladdin with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" said the genie.

Aladdin then put the lamp behind Hexum who then grabbed the lamp.

"I wish to be freed from this cave and reunited with my friends Abu and Amal." said Aladdin.

"Your wish is my command." said the genie.

Aladdin smirked.

"Perfect." said Aladdin.

Genie then zapped the two friends and they floated onto the magic carpet before he floated onto the carpet and flew it out of the cave.

Back in Agrabah; Abu and Amal were walking out of the palace walls.

"Amal, I don't know what to do now that Aladdin is dead." said Abu.

Amal sighed.

"We do the same thing as before." said Amal.

Then the two magically disappeared.

Two guards who looked like Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel saw everything in shock.

"Wow, that's just weird." said the armadillo.

"I know, this is why we shouldn't have asked for the transfer to the front gates." said the squirrel.


	6. Becoming a Prince

In another part of the desert; Aladdin's group as well as Abu and Amal appeared on a dune as a tent appeared over them.

"And that is true magic." said the genie.

Abu and Amal became confused.

"Hey what gives?" said Amal.

He and Abu then noticed Aladdin and became shocked.

"Aladdin?" said Amal.

The three approached each other.

"You're alive?" said Amal.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yep, and with no problems whatsoever." said Aladdin.

Abu and Amal laughed.

"I had a feeling that vizer guy was lying." said Amal.

He then noticed the genie and became confused.

"And why is there a rabbit with golden shackles on?" said Amal.

"I am a genie." Said Genie.

"Yeah, I released him from a lamp, he gave me three wishes, and I still have them." said Aladdin.

The genie became shocked.

"Three wishes?" the genie said before laughing, "I do believe you are mistaken, you're down by one wish."

"I may have made the wish to be free from the cave of wonders, but I wasn't holding the lamp when I made the wish, I hid it behind Hexum's back." said Aladdin.

The genie was about to say something, but his jaw dropped open in shock.

Amal chuckled.

"Nice, Aladdin did something I would have done." said Amal.

"Why you no good. No more freebies, the next wish you make, you'd better be holding the lamp." said the genie.

"Don't worry, I will." said Aladdin.

Abu was inspecting the magic carpet.

"Nice ride." said Abu.

"Thanks, it's mine." said Hexum.

"What would you wish for Genie?" said Aladdin.

Genie gasped in shock.

"What would I wish for? No one has ever asked me that before." said Genie.

"Well someone should." said Aladdin.

"Yeah I mean even I would have asked a genie that." Said Amal.

Everyone looked at him.

"What just because I can be selfish at times doesn't mean I'm now caring." said Amal.

Genie sighed.

"Well if I had a wish I'd wish for..." he started but stopped, "No you know what never mind."

Everyone became curious.

"No what is it?" asked Aladdin.

Genie sighed.

"I'd wish for freedom." Said Genie.

Everyone became depressed and looked at the lamp.

"Wait your a prisoner?" asked Abu.

Genie held up his arms.

"You see these shackles, dead give away." said Genie.

"I thought those were for show." said Hexum.

"In a way. I am forever bound by the lamp. Plus side to being what I am is that I have phenomenal cosmic powers, down side is that I'm living in a tight spot." said Genie.

Aladdin did some thinking.

"Tell you what, when I'm down to my last wish, I'll use it to free you." said Aladdin.

Genie stared at Aladdin.

"You'd do that for me?" said Genie.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, you got me out of that cave, so that basically means I owe you a favor." said Aladdin.

Genie nodded.

"Anyways, what about you, what do you want?" said Genie.

"Well, there's this girl-"Aladdin said before being interrupted by Genie.

"Hold it, I just told you, I can't make people fall in love." said Genie.

"But she's pretty, smart, beautiful, and she really digs me." said Aladdin.

"She just so happens to be the daughter of the sultan of Agrabah." said Amal.

Hexum became shocked.

"Aladdin is in love with a princess? Nice." said Hexum.

"But the only way I can be with her is if I were of royalty." Aladdin said before doing some thinking and turned to the genie, "Hey, can you make me a prince?"

Genie then sat down on a chair he made appear behind him.

"I could, but I should warn you about the grey areas in several of the things you could wish for. For example, your make me a prince wish, I could just-"Genie said before snapping his fingers as the same prince from the beginning of the fic appeared on a boulder far away, "Make you a prince instead of making you into a prince. It's basically interpreting things with me."

Aladdin became shocked.

"Oh no, not that." said Aladdin.

"Yeah imagine having to share a bed with that guy for the rest of your life." said Genie.

The prince turned to the tent.

"HAVE ANY OF Y'ALL SEEN MY AWESOME CRIB!?" yelled the prince.

Abu laughed.

"Hey it's that prince we met the other day." Said Abu.

Amal who was building a Sand Castle with Carpet became shocked.

Amal turned to the prince.

"Hey it is. COME HERE YOUR HIGHNESS!" yelled Amal.

The prince walked over to the tent.

"How did I get here?" said the prince.

"Kind of a long story. I asked a genie if he could make me a prince so I can impress Princess Samantha, and he used interpretation as a demonstration, and now you're here Prince-"Aladdin said before the prince finished.

"Gazeem." the prince known as Gazeem said.

"Aladdin, and my friends Abu, Amal, and Hexum." said Aladdin.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"So you're trying to use magic to get a girl huh?" said Gazeem.

The group nodded.

"I'm in." said Gazeem, "But mostly for the money in the palace."

"Uh, I'm still here." said Genie.

Everyone turned to the genie.

"Think about the words and make the wish." said Genie.

Aladdin did some thinking before grabbing the lamp and holding it up.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me into a prince." said Aladdin.

Genie smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Genie.

He then zapped Aladdin and Prince Gazeem before the prince's clothes appeared on Aladdin.

Gazeem looked down and saw that he was only in a pair of underwear and covered them up while blushing before walking off.

He then returned wearing a purple vest, pants, and a fez.

"There we go." said Gazeem, "But we still need an animal to use as a ride, a fake kingdom, and proof of Aladdin's supposed royalty."

Genie nodded and turned to Amal and Abu.

The two looked confused.

"Ah no you're not gonna turn me into an animal." said Amal, "I'll be his advisor."

But his mouth was zipped shut.

Amal groaned.

"It's better if it's me since I've got more knowledge of things." said Genie, "Just be a servant."

He turned to Abu.

"Now for you, maybe an elephant." said Genie.

"Elephants are so overused, try something that's never used, maybe a T Rex." said Abu.

Gazeem scoffed.

"Get real, that'll never fly. Use a velociraptor." said Gazeem.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Hexum.

"Okay, here we go, one velociratpor coming right up." said Genie.

He zapped Abu and he turned into a velociraptor.

Amal who unzipped his mouth whistled.

"Nice." said Amal.

Abu walked around the place.

"I could get used to this." said Abu.

Then Genie zapped the area around the group, making a castle similar to the Disney castle appear around them.

"One castle for an awesome kingdom, but now proof of royal heritage." said Genie.

He grabbed Aladdin's right hand and put a finger on the back of his hand before removing it, revealing a tattoo of a crown.

"There, the mark of the kingdom of Babwa." said Genie.

Everyone became confused.

"That's a place?" said Aladdin.

"It is now Prince Ali." said Genie.

Aladdin nodded.

"Nice." said Aladdin.

"Now what's the order Prince Ali of Babwa." said Genie.

Aladdin walked over to Abu and climbed on his back.

"We shall make our way to Agrabah." said Aladdin, "Onward."

The group then walked off.


	7. Return to Agrabah

In Agrabah; the sultan was sitting on his throne and sighed as Jafar entered the room.

"What troubles you my sultan?" said Jafar.

"It's just Samantha, she hasn't been out of her room in a while." said the sultan.

"Well, that's probably because you tried to sell her off to 51 suitors or my over your head orders." said Jafar.

The sultan sighed.

"Either or, I just want her to be happy. Maybe this time we'll be lucky." said the sultan.

"As if, it's not like there's going to be another prince on the way to the palace." said Jafar.

The two then heard lots of trumpeting sounds.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" yelled the sultan.

He and Jafar ran to the balcony and saw Aladdin's group walking down the streets of Agrabah.

"Huh, another prince is coming, what're the odds?" said the sultan.

"Yeah, odd." said Jafar.

At Samantha's room; the three ladies and Rajah appeared on their balcony and saw everything.

Samantha scoffed.

"Not another snobbish prince." said Samantha.

Beth looked on and saw Abu as a dinosaur and became shocked.

"What the?" She asked.

Heather saw it as well.

"Is that a velociraptor?" said Heather.

"Yeah, but they're extinct." said Beth.

The ladies in waiting looked on and saw Gazeem.

"Hey, isn't that the same suitor who was here a while ago?" said Heather.

"I think so." said Beth.

They looked on some more and saw Aladdin and Amal before running out of the room.

"I don't believe it, it's that commoner Aladdin, he's still alive." said Beth.

Heather whistled and nodded.

"Yeah, this means that Jafar can't be trusted." said Heather.

"Indeed, we'd better keep this to ourselves for a while." said Beth.

The two ran back to the balcony and watched everything that was happening.

"Who's that guy?" said Heather.

"You mean the short guy we met a few days ago?" said Beth.

"Not him, the tall, dark, and handsome guy on the flying carpet." said Heather.

Everyone looked and saw who she was talking about.

"I don't know, but he sure is handsome." said Beth.

"Dibs." said Heather.

With Aladdin's group; they were walking down the streets as everyone looked on in shock.

"Twenty dollars says he'll be kicked out of the palace." said a merchant who looks like Tails.

"You're on." a merchant who looked like Milo Murphy said.

Aladdin was waving to everyone and leaned to Prince Gazeem who was riding a horse.

"Am I nailing it?" said Aladdin.

Prince Gazeem nodded.

"Yep, now toss some money to the crowd." said Gazeem.

"Why?" said Aladdin.

"Chicks dig a guy who's generous." said Gazeem.

Aladdin reached into a bag full of coins and started tossing them all over the place.

Everyone ran to the money.

Amal became shocked.

"Oh for, we need that money." said Amal.

"Not anymore." said Aladdin.

The group then stopped in front of the gates and the guards opened it before they all walked into the palace courtyard.

"Wow, this is nice." said Abu.

Amal glared at Abu.

"We've been here." He said.

"Well I haven't." said Hexum.

"Me neither." said Genie.

The palace doors opened up and the group entered the palace to see the sultan, Jafar, Samantha, Beth, Heather, and Raz standing in the throne room before stopping.

"You put on quite the show on the way over here." said the sultan.

Gazeem leaned over to Aladdin.

"Now climb off the dinosaur and bow down to the sultan." said Gazeem.

Aladdin climbed off Abu before walking to the sultan and bowed down.

Genie saw this and slapped his head.

"I think that's do much." He said.

"Well someone sure knows how to treat a sultan." said the sultan.

"Nevermind." said Genie.

Aladdin then stood up.

"You're majesty, I am Prince Ali of Babwa, and I have traveled far and wide to seek your daughter's hand in marriage, but only with her permission of course. I'm a strong believer in women's rights." said Aladdin.

Jafar growled at the that word.

"Women have no rights." Said Jafar, "Not now not ever."

Raz turned to Jafar.

"I'm captain of the guards, and I'm a woman. That is really offensive." said Raz.

"So, who might your friends be?" said the sultan.

Aladdin nodded.

"The rabbit is Gene, short stuff is Abis Mal, the one with black hair is Matthew, and the tall guy on the flying carpet is Hexum." said Aladdin.

"Why don't I get a made up name?" Hexum thought to himself.

"Flying carpet huh, can I try it out?" said the sultan.

Hexum got off his carpet as it flew to the sultan who then got on it.

"Now I should warn you, it'll be very rough first go around." said Hexum.

"And I must advise against this." Said Jafar, "I mean come on that rig looks harmful."

"Says the guy who said women have no rights." Said Amal, "I believe in Women's Rights."

Raz smiled.

"I like this guy already." She said.

Sultan however huffed at Jafar.

"Oh come on Jafar learn to have some fun once in a while." He said.

The carpet then flew off and the sultan screamed.

"So what all do you have in this kingdom of yours called Babwa?" said Samantha.

Aladdin chuckled.

"We've got lots of things in my kingdom, tiny spoons, tiny forks, tiny knifes, and jams." said Aladdin.

Everyone from the palace became confused.

"Jams?" said Jafar.

"Jams?" said Raz.

"Jams?" everyone else said.

Aladdin nodded and clapped his hands and lots of servants with Jams came in.

"We've got all kinds of jams; yam jams, fig jams, date jams, even seedless exotic jams." said Aladdin.

"Okay that's over doing it." said Genie.

The sultan then returned with the carpet before getting off of it.

"Boy, I feel young again." said the sultan.

"This is getting a little to weird right now, I'm just going to go to my room until the big feast." said Samantha.

She stood up and walked out of the room.

"You do that, we'll just set up camp outside." said Aladdin.

He clapped his hands and everyone on Aladdin's side walked towards the door.

"Your majesty." said Aladdin.

Sultan's group left the room.

Aladdin walked next to Gazeem.

"I did terrible didn't I?" said Aladdin.

"Pretty obvious when you started talking about jams." said Gazeem.

"Even I thought so." said Genie.

Abu started drooling.

"I'm starting to crave jam right now." said Abu.

"This coming from a velociraptor who's actually human." said Amal.

Aladdin reached the door and opened it up, only for the doors to be closed by Beth and Heather who were glaring at the group.

"Let's talk." said Beth.

"About?" said Aladdin.

"We know who you are, you're that same commoner we met a while ago, and that the one guy you've been getting pointers from was the prince that Samantha rejected days ago." said Heather.

Aladdin started sweating.

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about." said Aladdin.

"Don't play us Aladdin." said Beth.

Aladdin sighed and took off his turban, revealing his original hat.

Genie cringed at this and turned to Gazeem and Hexum.

"I did not see that one coming and I've lived for a long time." Said Genie.

"They figured him out, what'd you expect?" said Hexum.

"This is all just a ploy to get Samantha to fall for you, isn't it?" said Beth.

Aladdin nodded.

"We want in." said Heather.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh?" said Aladdin.

"You're actually going to help us out?" said Amal.

"If it means proving that Jafar is untrustworthy, then yeah." said Beth.

Amal smiled.

"We'll willing help, if it'll get me lucky." said Amal.

But Beth kneed him in the groin.

"Still not happening." said Beth.


	8. Dinner Time

Later; a huge table was set up in the palace throne room and lots of food was set up.

Aladdin and Genie were looking at the table as everyone else was sitting down in different places.

"Hmm, nice spread." said Aladdin.

Genie nodded.

"It sure is, now make an impression on her." said Genie.

Aladdin gulped.

"You still think I got this, especially after the whole jam thing?" said Aladdin.

"Minor setback, but you've got this." said Genie.

Aladdin shook his head.

"No, I don't got this, I'll do it when I know I got it." said Aladdin.

Genie started blowing Aladdin to an empty seat next to Samantha.

Aladdin is mad.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Amal who came next to Genie smiled.

"Nice one dude." He said.

Genie smiled and nodded and turned and saw something that caught his eye.

It was a humanoid rabbit that was cream in color and has aqua blue eyes and is wearing a purple dress with a crown.

"Holy cow." Said Genie.

Amal noticed it.

"Talk to her." said Amal.

Genie flew over to the bunny.

Aladdin then looked at the empty seat then at Samantha.

"You mind?" said Aladdin.

Samantha groaned.

"I do actually." She said.

Aladdin turned to the others and raised his shoulders before walking to another seat and sitting down.

"So, tell us about where you came from Prince Ali." said the sultan.

"Well, it's quite an amazing kingdom, lots of servants who serve me proudly with no issues." said Aladdin.

"And why do they love you?" said Raz.

"Probably because I give them Christmas bonus' every year." said Aladdin.

"Christmas?" asked Raz.

"It's a holiday that happens once a year close to the end of a year, people give presents to each other, spend time with your loved one, it's a whole thing." said Aladdin.

The sultan did some thinking.

"Maybe I should start doing this Christmas holiday." said the sultan.

"Maybe and maybe you can give some homeless a place to stay for that Holiday?" asked Aladdin, "It also helps homeless people."

"Okay." said the sultan.

He leaned over to Jafar.

"Might want to be careful, this guy might take your job." said the sultan.

Jafar growled.

"Over my dead body." Jafar said quietly.

Hexum pulled out a paddle ball and started paddling the ball non stop.

Everyone saw this.

Hexum noticed everyone staring at him.

"I thought the moment needed something." said Hexum.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah okay, that's fair." said Amal.

"You should see all the interesting stuff I have from all my travels." said Aladdin.

The Sultan became confused.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like masks from different African tribes, strange metal from different kingdoms, Nintendo Switches." said Aladdin.

The scene changed back to the game room and Clyde had paused the CD player.

"Nintendo Switches, does that book really say that?" said Clyde.

Spongebob looked at the page he was on.

"Yeah it does. Like masks from different African tribes, strange metal from different kingdoms, Nintendo Switches." said Spongebob.

"When was this book written?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah." said Clyde.

"I want to know myself." said Lucy who was next to Lincoln.

"YAAA!" screamed Lincoln.

Spongebob looked at the back of the book.

"2019." said Spongebob, "Very recent."

Clyde pushed the play button on the CD player and the scene changed back to the story.

The sultan nodded.

"Nice." said the sultan.

Amal reached for a squid with a fork, only for it to wrap onto his arm, shocking him.

"Why is this squid still alive?" said Amal.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hold on a second." said Raz.

She pulled out her sword and stabbed the squid, just as it squirted ink on Amal's face and died.

Amal is shocked.

"I'm suddenly not hungry for squid." He said.

Raz walked off.

"Suit yourself." Raz said as she started eating the squid.

Hexum was eating some lobster as Heather was staring at him.

"So you've traveled the world a lot huh?" said Heather.

Hexum turned to Heather and nodded.

"Yep, I've been everywhere. But Agrabah seems like a nice place, think I'll settle down here." said Hexum.

Heather was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Heather.

"Maybe, I'm amazed by the setting." said Hexum.

Heather nodded and looked at Carpet who was dancing with a rug.

"Your Carpet seems to like it here as well." She said.

Hexum turned to the carpet.

"Wow, I only have him for two weeks, and already he's hitting on inanimate objects." said Hexum.

Jafar stood up.

"Well, I've got business to attend to." said Jafar.

He walked off.

"Same here." said Raz.

She walked off.

"And I've got to sleep, stay up any longer, and I may become way to crabby to rule a kingdom." said the sultan.

He walked off.

Amal smiled and saw Beth and walked to her.

"Hey." He said.

Beth groaned.

"Here we go again." said Beth.

She turned to Amal.

"What're you up to?" said Beth.

Amal then pulled out a bottle of sorts.

"Just thought you'd want some non alcoholic cider." said Amal.

Beth sighed.

"Fine." said Beth.

Amal tried to push the cork off.

"Oh boy, here we go, come on, get off." said Amal.

He kept on pushing the cork before it came flying out and bounced all over the place.

Then Genie appeared.

"I've got a date for tonight." said Genie.

He then avoided the cork as it resumed bouncing off the walls before hitting Aladdin's turban, knocking it off his head, and revealing his true hat.

Aladdin felt his head and became shocked before putting the turban back on.

But he didn't realize that Samantha noticed it and became confused.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Samantha.

She left the room as the handmaidens followed.

"Another failure?" said Aladdin.

"Maybe if she had noticed you didn't have a sock over your head." said Amal, "But you screwed up my chances to get lucky."

Everyone glared at Amal.

"No, that was all you." said Gazeem.

In Samantha's room; the princess entered her room followed by the handmaidens.

"Okay what's this about?" said Beth.

Samantha turned to her friends.

"I maybe going crazy, but I've got a hunch that Prince Ali is actually that Aladdin person we met a while back." said Samantha.

Her handmaidens gulped.

"You sure about that?" said Heather.

"Yeah, he was wearing the same hat that Aladdin wears." said Samantha.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." said Beth.

Heather nodded.

"Could have been." said Heather.

Samantha glared at her friends.

"I know what I saw." said Samantha.

She then signed.

"Maybe I am seeing things." said Samantha.

Beth pulled out an piece of paper with red spots on it.

"What do you see here?" said Beth.

Samantha looked at the dots.

"Lots of red spots." said Samantha.

Beth put the paper away.

"Yep, she's seeing things." said Beth.


	9. Princess Samantha Finds Out

Outside the palace; Aladdin's group was camping out.

Genie was playing chess with the carpet and moved a black bishop to Rook 4.

"Ha, beat that." said Genie.

Carpet smirked(if possible) and saw where to move.

He moved a white queen to a black queen and knocked it out of the board before setting it down next to Genie's black king.

Genie groaned.

"Unbelievable, I'm losing to a carpet." said Genie.

Aladdin was pacing around the courtyard worrying.

"What am I going to do, Princess Samantha might have seen who I really am, or she didn't, there's got to be something." said Aladdin.

Gazeem put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"There's one thing you can do, but it's a last ditch effort." said Gazeem.

Aladdin became confused.

"What?" said Aladdin.

"Tell her the truth." said Gazeem.

"Yeah I'm with Gazeem kid." Said Genie.

"Yeah you need to be yourself." said Amal.

"Yep." Said Abu.

"Hey can we change Abu back please?" asked Amal, "No offense but it's creepy that he's a dinosaur."

"No I'm not doing that." said Aladdin.

Amal became confused.

"We talking about your problem, or the prince problem?" said Amal.

"Both." said Aladdin.

Amal groaned.

"I can't just go telling her that I am the same commoner she met a while ago, if word gets back to the sultan about this huge lie, it'll be ugly." said Aladdin.

"How do you know that?" said Genie.

"I just know that it will. If only I can be myself without revealing myself." said Aladdin.

He did some thinking.

"Hexum, can I borrow the carpet for the night?" said Aladdin.

Hexum nodded.

"Sure, I was just preparing for a date with Heather, but go right ahead." said Hexum.

In Samantha's room; the princess was lying down on her bed as Rajah was sleeping on a pillow.

"Samantha." said a voice.

Samantha turned to the balcony to see Aladdin had appeared.

"May I talk to you?" said Aladdin.

Samantha got off her bed and approached Aladdin.

"Maybe, I've got this strange feeling that you're someone I know." said Samantha.

Aladdin chuckled nervously.

"I get that a lot." said Aladdin.

Samantha shook her head.

"What do you want anyways?" said Samantha.

"Just to try and start over and to prove that I'm not like other prince's who are in the royalty game for their own kingdoms." said Aladdin.

Samantha scoffed.

"Yeah right." said Samantha.

She then became confused.

"Wait, how did you get up here from outside?" said Samantha.

"The same way I'm going to go down." said Aladdin.

He climbed up to the ledge, much to Samantha's shock.

"Wait, what're you doing?" said Samantha.

"Taking a risk." said Aladdin.

He stepped back and fell as Samantha became more shocked.

"OH GOD, HE'S DEAD!" yelled Samantha.

But then Aladdin reappeared standing on Carpet.

Samantha sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, just about forgot about the friend of yours who has the flying carpet." said Samantha.

"It happens, you want to take a ride with me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha did some thinking.

"I don't know." said Samantha.

"Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha became shocked.

"What did you say?" said Samantha.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin said while extending a hand to the princess.

Samantha did some thinking before smirking.

"Yes." said Samantha.

She grabbed Aladdin's hand and was pulled up onto the carpet.

"You'd better hang on for this." said Aladdin.

The carpet then zipped onward very quickly, pushing Samantha back a bit before she grabbed Aladdin's shoulders.

Samantha looked at Aladdin and she smiled.

"Agrabah seems very different when in the sky." said Aladdin.

Samantha looked down at the palace to see that it was getting far away from them.

"Indeed." said Samantha.

Aladdin pulled out a boom box and pushed the play button as Legends of the Hidden Temple's Temple Run song started playing.

The commoner started pushing buttons to change tunes.

He then stopped pushing buttons as soon as the boom box started playing Try Everything.

"That's better." said Aladdin.

The two then flew over to a flock of storks.

One stork turned to the two and shrieked in shock.

Aladdin glared at the stork.

"Hey, do I tell your mother how shocked I am that you carry babies all the time?" said Aladdin.

The two then flew to Egypt as a man who looked like Jonsey from 6Teen was chiseling a sphinx.

He looked at the carpet and humans before becoming shocked.

He accidentally hit the chisel to hard and it broke the sphinx's nose.

He noticed the nose falling off.

"I am so fired." said the Egyptian slave.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled a pharaoh who looked like Hannibal McFist.

The slave sighed before turning to another Egyptian slave who looked like Jude.

"Happens to the best of us dude." said the second slave.

He pulled out a peace pipe and lit it before he began smoking it.

Aladdin and Samantha saw this.

"Do we dare get involved in foreign affairs?" said Samantha.

"No, only if an act of war has been committed." said Aladdin.

Samantha nodded.

"Okay." said Samantha.

"Last stop of the day, China." said Aladdin.

Later; the two were on top of a Chinese castle looking at a fireworks show.

Samantha is impressed.

"This is incredible." said Samantha.

Aladdin nodded.

"Indeed." said Aladdin.

"Such a shame that Abu couldn't be here." said Samantha.

Aladdin chuckled.

"Yeah, but everything interests him." said Aladdin.

The carpet then smacked Aladdin who became shocked as Samantha glared at him.

"Er I mean-"Aladdin said before Samantha removed the fake prince's turban.

"I knew you were the same commoner Aladdin I met a while ago. Should have figured it out when I saw Prince Gazeem and Amal. Why did you lie to me?" said Samantha.

"Samantha, I can explain." said Aladdin.

"You'd better." said Samantha.

She tossed the turban in Aladdin's face.

"The name Aladdin is a name I use when out in public. I am a prince." Aladdin said before putting the turban on, "Sometimes, I just dress up as a commoner to escape the pressures of royalty."

Carpet is shocked and shook its head.

Samantha became confused.

"And you never got into trouble for that?" said Samantha.

Aladdin chuckled.

"Trouble? No, you're only in trouble if you get caught." said Aladdin.

"Why didn't you tell me about your royal heritage even after you figured me out?" said Samantha.

Aladdin chuckled nervously.

"Well, you know, royalty going out in the city in disguise and being honest to someone they just met, sounds a little strange don't you think?" said Aladdin.

Samantha nodded at that realizing Aladdin was right.

"Not that weird, a little, just not enough." said Samantha.

The carpet sighed.

Samantha then rested her head on Aladdin's shoulder who then rested his head on her.

Back in the palace; Jafar and Yago were looking at lots of maps.

Yago was confused.

"Excuse me sir but what are we looking for?" He asked.

"To see if the kingdom of Babwa does exist, I've got a feeling that Prince Ali is actually lying." said Jafar.

Yago nodded.

"Okay." said Yago.

The two resumed looking through maps.

"No Babwa." said Yago.

"Babwa doesn't exist. Meaning that Prince Ali is actually that street rat Aladdin." said Jafar.

Yago became confused.

"You can't possibly be serious about that theory, can you?" said Yago.

Jafar glared at his pet.

"Oh it's true alright. Aladdin is supposedly stuck in the Cave of Wonders, and the only way to get out of it is if one were in possession of the lamp that holds the genie within it." said Jafar.

The frog gasped and smirked evilly.

"What an advantage we have." said Yago.


	10. Captured

Back at Samantha's porch in the palace; Aladdin and Samantha appeared at the porch and Samantha got off the carpet.

"Till tomorrow?" said Aladdin.

Samantha nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow." said Samantha.

She then smiled.

"Good night." said Samantha.

The carpet pushed Aladdin to Samantha before the two started kissing each other.

They broke apart as Samantha walked away before looking back at Aladdin and winking at him.

Aladdin sighed and fell on his back as the carpet flew back to the camp Aladdin's friends were at before landing on the ground.

Genie, Amal, Abu, and Gazeem looked down at their friend.

"So how'd it go?" said Gazeem.

Aladdin smiled and cheered and Amal smiled.

"I'd say pretty well." He said.

"You thinking about being serious with this one?" said Genie.

"She's the first one." said Aladdin, "But she found out who I was."

Everyone gasped.

"Luckily, I convinced her that I am indeed a prince and that the whole street rat thing was just to escape palace life." said Aladdin.

The group sighed as Hexum and Heather appeared.

"See you tomorrow?" said Hexum.

Heather giggled before kissing Hexum on the cheek.

"That answer your question?" said Heather.

She walked off.

"Guys, I'm in love. This could be like the butterfly effect." said Hexum.

Abu became confused.

"What's the butterfly effect?" said Abu.

Genie made a caterpillar appear.

"Simple, a caterpillar turns into a butterfly." Genie said as the caterpillar turned into a butterfly before disappearing.

"It's more then just that, the butterfly effect is a theory about the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. In other words, one small change can be very big." said Aladdin.

Everyone looked at him.

"What, I paid attention in school." said Aladdin.

"At least we get to stay here for a while." said Amal.

The group nodded.

"Indeed, but I can't help but feel sorry for Raz always working and not having any fun. She should probably go out some more for fun and not work." said Abu.

Amal groaned.

"What're you kidding me, she's been after me for a long time now, we ain't giving her a reason to make her life better." said Amal.

"I'm in, and I might have an idea who to set her up with." said Gazeem.

He reached into his vest and pulled out a picture of a guard who looks like Brody and showed it to everyone.

"What, what am I looking at?" said Hexum.

"My friend and captain of the guards from my kingdom, his name is Bro." said Gazeem.

"He kind of looks like a guy who had a very serious tan, and that's a lot coming from me." said Hexum.

"You sure this guy'll be a perfect date?" said Genie.

Gazeem nodded.

"Yeah, plus he owes me a favor." said Gazeem.

He turned to Genie.

"Just out of curiosity, if I were to use your lamp to send a message and photo to him, you won't try and count it as a wish, now will you?" said Gazeem.

Genie chuckled.

"What do you think I am, a master of trickery?" said Genie.

"Genie's are known for that." said Abu.

Genie shook his head.

"I promise it won't count as a wish, as long as you're not holding the lamp." said Genie.

Gazeem nodded and pulled out a photo of Raz before drawing a message on the back of it before sticking the photo into the lamp before a puff of smoke emerged from it.

"And sent, how desperate do you think he'll be to come here?" said Genie.

Then Gazeem's captain of the guards known as Bro appeared from the palace walls.

"Got your photo and message Prince Gazeem, now where's the hot babe?" said Bro.

Everyone became shocked by that.

"Wow he's fast." Said Amal.

Aladdin nodded.

"He could get a job springing for pizza's." said Aladdin.

"Yeah I know, that's how fast he works." said Gazeem.

"Okay, so where's the babe?" said Bro.

Everyone looked around.

"Right behind you." said Abu.

Bro was confused.

"What're you-"Bro said before turning to see Raz appearing behind him and gasped in shock, "She's better in person."

He approached Raz who stood in place in confusion.

"Uh, who are you?" said Raz.

"You're Prince Charming." said Bro.

Raz blushed before chuckling.

"This one's getting to me." said Raz.

Amal and Gazeem fist bumped each other.

"Raz what's going on?" A Female Voice asked.

This caught Gazeem's ears.

"Me likey." said Gazeem.

He turned to see a woman in royal guard clothing similar to Jennifer Shope.

Everyone noticed it.

"At this rate we should just change the name of this story from Aladdin to Arabian Love." said Aladdin.

The others nodded.

"Agreed." said Hexum.

Gazeem then approached the woman.

"And you are?" said Gazeem.

The woman scoffed.

"Not even interested." said the woman.

"I'm actually the prince of another kingdom." said Gazeem.

"I'm interested." said the woman.

Raz sees Aladdin and smiled.

Amal laughed.

"Hopefully this doesn't backfire on us." said Amal, "Maybe I should try something with Beth."

He walked off.

"Want to hear of stories about where I'm from?" said Gazeem.

The glasses wearing girl nodded.

"Okay." she said.

The two walked off, followed by everyone else minus Aladdin.

"And nothing bad has happened." said Aladdin.

But then a bag was placed over his head before being dragged off by the same guards who were shocked by Amal wielding a sword.

Later; Aladdin was at a cliff of sorts and the chubby guard removed Aladdin's bag and he was face to face with an angry Jafar just before the guards walked off.

"There is no Babwa, is there?" said Jafar.

Aladdin became confused.

"Pardon?" said Aladdin.

"Babwa doesn't exist, you made up the prince story just so you can enter the palace walls and get together with the princess." said Jafar.

"I have no idea what you're talking." said Aladdin.

Jafar chuckled.

"I know what I'm talking about, and you do to. You're that same commoner I hired to get the lamp from the Cave of Wonders, and you wound up escaping that cave with the genie within the lamp." said Jafar.

Aladdin scoffed.

"What're you talking about, I don't have no oil lamp, nor do I know of any genie." said Aladdin.

"Oh, you do alright." said Jafar, "And my reasons for doing what I'm doing is that I'm tired of being second best to a sultan, I've done lots of things behind his back, and I won't hesitate to do them again if it means that I'll become ruler."

He then kicked Aladdin off the cliff and he fell into the water.

Jafar chuckled as Yago emerged from Jafar's turban.

"What're you crazy, killing him like that?" said Yago.

Jafar started walking towards the palace.

"Oh he'll live alright, if he has the lamp, then he'll definitely use it to save himself." said Jafar.

On the beach just below the cliff; Hazoul and two people who looked like Tyler and Roach were pulling a net out from the water.

Hazoul smiled.

"Now this is the way to settle down, find a new job selling fish. They've got more money on the market then meat and produce." said Hazoul.

"This coming from some guy with a fear of water." said the blonde haired kid.

Hazoul glared at the blonde haired kid.

"Just keep pulling, one missing fish is bad enough." said Hazoul.

The three resumed pulling the net when they saw Aladdin holding onto the net coughing up lots of water, shocking them.

"WHOA, WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE THE SIZE OF A HUMAN!" yelled the red headed kid.

Everyone turned to the red haired kid.

"Uh Turtleneck, do you even know why he's the size of a human?" said Hazoul.

The red haired kid known as Turtleneck did some thinking.

"Nuclear waste." said Turtleneck.

"That ain't no fish, that's a human." said the blonde haired kid.

Aladdin took off his turban and dried it up in anger.

"Why that no good adviser, he tried to kill me twice." said Aladdin "I'll get him for this."

Hazoul put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy pal, you nearly drowned. Luckily me and my friends fished you out unintentionally." said Hazoul.

The blonde haired boy and Turtleneck waved.

"Jafar will pay." said Aladdin.

"Hold on, catch your breath and-"Hazoul said before becoming shocked, "Wait, did you say Jafar?"

Aladdin turned to Hazoul confused.

"Yeah, you know him?" said Aladdin.

"Know him? He tried to send me into a cave of wonders just to get a lamp he claimed has a genie inside of it." said Hazoul, "But it closed up on me because I wasn't a diamond in the rough."

"Well I got the lamp from that cave, and there was a genie inside of it." said Aladdin.

Hazoul became more shocked.

"So you're the diamond in the rough huh?" said Hazoul.

"Aladdin." said Aladdin.

"Hazoul, my friends and co workers, Turtleneck and Blondy." said Hazoul.

The other two waved.

"So what're you doing here?" said Hazoul.

The whole story came out to the three who were shocked.

"You used the genie to become a prince and Jafar tried to kill you in hopes of proving that you've got the lamp?" said Hazoul.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, but the jokes on him, I left the lamp in the palace. I'm going to have to get back into the palace and use the genie to get evidence of Jafar's treachery." said Aladdin.

Hazoul nodded.

"I'm in. But only to see Jafar suffer for what he did to me." said Hazoul.

"I'll join to see what's inside the palace walls." said the blonde haired boy known as Blondy.

"I just want to see the hot princess." said Turtleneck.

Aladdin chuckled.

"Well get in line, because I called dibs on her." said Aladdin.


	11. Jafar's Motives

The next day in the palace; Samantha was in her room brushing her hair in front of a mirror happily as Beth and Heather appeared.

"So, how'd last night go?" said Beth.

Samantha giggled.

"That good huh?" said Heather.

Samantha giggled again and her two best friends smiled as her pet tiger came in.

"Someone's in a good move." said Rajah.

"Ali's the one, he is the one." said Samantha, "The perfect suitor for me."

"You don't say." said Beth.

Samantha nodded.

"Yeah, he's not like any of the other princes, he's honest, kind, caring, and also that commoner Aladdin we met a few days ago." said Samantha.

The girls acted shocked.

"Really?" said Heather.

"Yeah, apparently he dresses up as a commoner just like me all the time as well to escape palace life." said Samantha, "I'm telling you, he's the one for me."

"So does this mean I have to quit eating other prince's turbans?" said Rajah.

"Father's going to want to hear about this." said Samantha.

She ran out of her room.

In the courtyard; Amal, Abu, Gazeem, Hexum, and Bro were eating corn on the cob when Aladdin entered the palace with his three new friends.

"Guys, we've got a problem." said Aladdin.

The six turned to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, what're you doing reentering the palace? And who're these guys?" said Gazeem.

"New friends of mine, but there's something going on." said Aladdin.

"What?" said Bro.

"It's Jafar, he tried to kill me again last night." said Aladdin.

Everyone gasped at that.

"SAY WHAT!" shouted Hexum.

Amal is pissed.

"I knew there was something off about that Jafar guy." Said Amal, "I could smell it from his chamber in the palace."

"Make sure everyone's in the same room at once, I've got things to do." said Aladdin.

Amal nodded and walked off with Abu, Hexum, Gazeem, and Bro.

Aladdin walked over to a tent and pulled the lamp out of it.

"Prepare to be amazed." said Aladdin.

The three who stayed behind looked on as Aladdin rubbed the lamp, releasing Genie and the same rabbit he was stunned by.

"So anyways, I'm found by a good hearted man, he promises to free me on his third wish, and he's acting like a prince till he gets love. Soon you and I will be together." said Genie.

The female rabbit chuckled.

"Can't wait." said the female rabbit.

Everyone became shocked.

"I'm amazed there's two genies." said Turtleneck.

"GENIE!" yelled Aladdin.

Genie screamed and turned to Aladdin.

"Oh, it's you." said Genie.

"You had a female rabbit with you in the lamp this whole time?" said Aladdin.

Genie chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm in love, by the time you set me free with the third wish, we can be together for as long as we both shall live." said Genie.

Aladdin nodded.

"Right, anyways, I'm ready for my second wish." said Aladdin.

Genie smiled.

"Oh master, what is thy bidding?" said Genie.

"I wish for audio evidence of Jafar plotting against the sultan, and it has to be the kind I heard from him last night before he kicked me over a cliff." said Aladdin.

"One special thing of audio evidence, coming right up." said Genie.

He pulled out a cassette tape and shoved it into Aladdin's ear before shaking his head around and removed the cassette from Aladdin's head.

"There we go, audio evidence." said Genie.

He gave the cassette to Aladdin.

Inside the palace; Amal's group was in the throne room with the sultan, Jafar, Samantha, Beth, Heather, Rajah, and Raz's assistant.

"This better be good." said the sultan.

"Oh it's good alright, I've found a suitor in Prince Ali." said Samantha.

Jafar chuckled.

"Good luck with that, he just left here last night." said Jafar.

Amal scoffed.

"As if, if he had left, we would have traveled with him." said Amal.

"Yeah, stick together, that's his motto." said Hexum.

"Please, if he didn't leave, then where is he?" said Jafar.

"HERE I AM!" a radio sang.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Aladdin who was holding his boom box and his group entering the palace as fireworks launched for every stepped the street rat made.

"ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!" the boom box said.

"Wow, that's a better entrance then when we first entered the palace. Why didn't I think about using fireworks for when we were appearing in Agrabah?" said Gazeem, "Especially with rock music?"

Aladdin turned to Gazeem as he turned off his boom box.

"Because we were in a hurry." said Aladdin.

"A hurry indeed if he's still alive." Jafar said to himself.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" said the sultan.

He then became confused.

"And why is there a blue hedgehog, a blonde haired boy, and one in a turtleneck sweater?" said the sultan.

"They saved me from a watery grave." said Aladdin.

"Who in their right mind would try to put a prince to death?" said Jafar.

Aladdin glared at Jafar.

"You should know, you're the one who tried to kill me." said Aladdin.

Everyone looked at Jafar and he chuckled.

"You tried to kill Prince Ali?" said the sultan.

"Listen to this." said Aladdin.

He pushed the eject button to his boom box before removing a cassette and stuck the confession cassette into the box and played it, only for the I Love You song to play.

Everyone covered their ears in shocked.

"MY EARS, THEY HURT!" yelled Turtleneck.

Aladdin became shocked.

"Hold on." said Aladdin.

He pushed fast forward before pushing play.

"This should be it." said Aladdin.

"_I'm tired of being second best to a sultan, I've done lots of things behind his back, and I won't hesitate to do them again if it means that I'll become ruler_." Jafar's voice said from the boom box.

Jafar chuckled.

"That's outrageous, the tape is obviously fabricated." Jafar said while pointing the eyes of his snake staff to the sultan who fell into a trance.

"Obviously fabricated." said the sultan.

The guys noticed what was going on and became mad.

Samantha was confused.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" said Samantha.

Aladdin grabbed the staff from Jafar's hands.

"I know what's wrong." said Aladdin.

He then slammed the staff on the ground, breaking it.

Jafar became shocked.

"NO, I JUST BOUGHT THAT STAFF OFF EBAY!" yelled Jafar.

The sultan stuttered a bit.

"Huh, wha-what's going on?" said the sultan.

Amal looked at The Sultan.

"Your highness, Jafar just tried to brainwash you with the staff Aladdin smashed." said Amal.

The sultan became mad.

"What?" the sultan said before turning to Jafar, "Jafar, you-you traitor."

Everyone approached Jafar who was backing away nervously.

"GUARDS, GUARDS, ARREST JAFAR AT ONCE!" yelled the sultan.

Then two guards who looked like Meek and Rock who had an eye patch over his left eye and a long black glove over his right arm grabbed Jafar and started to drag him away.

Jafar pulled out a smoke bomb.

"This isn't over yet Ali." said Jafar.

He tossed the bomb on the ground and tons of smoke appeared as everyone started coughing.

The smoke cleared up, revealing the two meerkat guards still had their grip on Jafar.

Everyone is shocked.

"Hey what gives?" said Blondy.

"Why're you still holding onto me? You should have let go when the smoke engulfed us." said Jafar.

"We've been trained way to well to be incompetent." said the two eyed meerkat.

"But most of the training was on our own." said the one eye meerkat.

They then left the room.

"Those two guards deserve a promotion." said Bro.

Then Raz entered the room.

"I heard the sultan yelling, what happened?" said Raz.

Everyone looked at Raz.

"Turns out I was taking suggestions from an adviser who's been plotting against me." said the sultan.

Raz became shocked.

"I was taking orders from a corrupt adviser? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" yelled Raz.

"In our defense we didn't know." Said Heather.

"Oh boy, my most trusted adviser, plotting against me this whole time. Now I have to hold interviews for someone else who has experience in politics and foreign affairs." said the sultan.

"Somebody better remind this guy that Prince Ali just proved Jafar's treachery." said Gazeem.

"And that his daughter finally found a suitor after 51 rejections." said Rajah.

The Sultan heard what the tiger said and became shocked.

"Wait, Samantha finally chose someone?" said the sultan.

He turned to Samantha who was hugging Aladdin and chuckled.

"It's about time. He'll make for the perfect successor considering his reveal of Jafar's treachery." said the sultan.

Aladdin became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Aladdin.

"The announcement shall be made tonight." said the sultan.

He and everyone minus Aladdin left the room.

"I just made a big mistake." said Aladdin.

In the dungeon; Jafar was sitting in a cell as the echidna guard was standing in front of the cell staring at Jafar.

"You can stop staring you know, it's very rude." said Jafar.

"Says the traitor to the crown." The guard said not knowing that a shovel appeared behind his head.

Then the shovel hit the back of his head, knocking the guard out.

Yago who was holding the shovel set it down before grabbing some keys from the guards belt.

"About time you show up, what kept you?" said Jafar.

"There was a football game that I needed to see, the Canadian Roughriders Vs the Canadian Rough Riders." said Yago.

"That's just weird on so many levels, a country that big with only one football team." said Jafar.

"Tell me about it." said Yago.

He then unlocked the cell as Jafar exited the cell.

"My suspicion was right about Prince Ali being Aladdin." said Jafar.

"Was it because he had the lamp with him and used his second wish to free himself from a watery grave?" said Yago.

"No, he was saved by some fishermen, the reason I figured it out was because he had managed to get my confession on audio when he didn't even record it last night. Even if he did record it, his device would more then likely have been ruined by all the water." said Jafar.

Yago became shocked and smirked.

"Nice." said Yago, "Great deduction skills."

"Now here's the plan, you'll trick him into leaving the tent he's crashing in, then steal the lamp so that I can get the genie to make me sultan of Agrabah." said Jafar.

Yago is shocked.

"You expect me to do that?" said Yago.

Jafar nodded.

"Yeah." said Jafar.

Yago nodded.

"You got it." said Yago.


	12. Aladdin Breaks a Promise

In the palace courtyard; Aladdin walked into his tent as Genie appeared in front of him.

"Oh Aladdin, it's promise keeping time. Free me from prison." said Genie.

Aladdin just walked past the rabbit genie.

Genie became confused.

"Come on, you need to keep your end of the bargain." said Genie.

Aladdin sat down on a chair.

"I can't." said Aladdin.

"What, why?" said Genie.

"Because I'll be the sultan if I stick around here, and if that happens any longer, the truth about who I really am will be exposed." said Aladdin.

Genie realized what Aladdin meant and sighed.

"I knew this was to good to be true." He muttered, "I should never have gotten my hopes up."

"I'm sorry, but the last wish will have to be held off for a while." said Aladdin.

Genie sat down next to Aladdin.

"Al, listen to an old timer, Prince Ali managed to open the palace doors, Aladdin needs to make sure the doors are closed." said Genie, "Think about it."

He then went into his lamp.

Aladdin did some thinking before sighing and walking out of his tent passed Amal, Gazeem, Hexum, Bro, and Abu.

"Hey Aladdin, what're you doing?" said Amal.

"I'm going to tell Samantha everything." said Aladdin.

The guys became shocked.

"What?" said Bro.

"I have to, I can't keep this lie going to adulthood." said Aladdin.

Then Beth, Heather, and Raz's assistant walked by and saw everything before stopping.

"What's going on?" said Raz's assistant.

"Beats me Delia." said Heather.

"Who cares if you've been lying for a day, you exposed Jafar for who he is, that's enough to make her want to overlook your lies." said Amal.

"Yeah but I also told Genie I couldn't keep my promise to him." said Aladdin.

Now Amal is shocked and mad.

"YOU WHAT!?" He shouted.

"I won't be able to keep up the charade." said Aladdin.

Amal lifted Aladdin up by the shirt.

"Listen you, you made a promise to release Genie from his lamp once you were down by your third wish, and you should keep it no matter what happens." said Amal.

Everyone was shocked by Amal's anger.

"I may be selfish at times, but you Aladdin, the one reason I've hung out with you isn't because we are thieves even though you're reluctant to be one and we need to eat, it is because you have a good heart and know what is right." said Amal and let's go of him, "But if you aren't gonna keep that promise, then I'm out."

He then left.

"I'm out to." said Gazeem.

Everyone else agreed and walked off.

Aladdin sighed and walked off.

The others saw the girls and stopped in their tracks.

"How much of that did you hear?" said Hexum.

"Everything." Said Beth and went to Amal, "And I'm proud of that."

Amal blushed.

"Enough to accept and want to go out with me?" said Amal.

"Getting there." said Beth.

"Amal is right, a promise is a promise." Raz's assistant known as Delia said.

Amal smiled.

"I know I'm right." said Amal.

"Sure beats the royalty law of my kingdom." said Gazeem.

Everyone stared at the prince.

"What're the royalty laws to your kingdom?" said Heather.

"If I get rejected by a princess, then I lose my royalty title and can never return to my kingdom." said Gazeem.

Heather whistled.

"Wow, that's strict." said Heather.

"I know right, I've been a commoner since Friday." said Gazeem.

Everyone is shocked and Amal smirked.

"Hold on a second." He said and ran to the tent and picked up the lamp and rubbed it and Genie came out and saw Amal.

"Oh Amal it's you what is it?" He asked.

"Quick question can you grant me 3 wishes real quick?" asked Amal.

Genie was confused by this.

"Why?" He asked.

"Let's just say that Gazeem needs some things done." said Amal.

Genie nodded.

"Alright." said Genie.

"First off, the royalty laws of his kingdom need to change for the better, the king of that kingdom needs to be a better man, and Gazeem needs to regain his royalty status." said Amal.

Genie became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Genie.

"No questions, just do it." said Amal.

Genie sighed and snapped his fingers.

"All done." said Genie.

Genie disappeared into his lamp as Hazoul's group appeared.

"What's going on?" said Hazoul.

Everyone became confused.

"What the, why're you three still here?" said Delia.

"Because Raz promised me a position in the royal guards." said Hazoul.

"Also because this palace is amazing." said Turtleneck.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Hexum.

"Well if you must know, Aladdin said he can't keep his genie promise." said Abu.

Hazoul's group became shocked.

"What? A promise is a promise." said Blondy.

"But also Genie granted my wishes to make Gazeem's kingdom a better place after it turned out he's been a commoner for some time now." said Amal.

"What country is Gazeem's kingdom located in, communist Russia?" said Hazoul.

"No, Nazi Germany." said Bro.

Everyone became shocked.

"What? That's even worse." said Hazoul.

Genie who appears heard everything.

"I know." He said and turned to Amal, "Want me to fix that as well?"

"It ain't my wish, that's your own." said Amal.

Genie snapped his fingers.

"Gazeem's kingdom is now located in Las Vegas." Genie said before going back into his lamp.

Gazeem smiled and turned to Amal.

"Thanks for what you did for me." He said.

Amal smiled.

"That's what Friends do." He said.

The group then walked off as Yago appeared and grabbed the lamp before walking off.

"Wow, I almost feel bad for that Aladdin kid, and I didn't have to do anything to distract him." said Yago.

At the entrance to the palace; the sultan was talking to a huge crowd outside the walls as Samantha was on the other side watching everything.

"Samantha." said a voice.

Samantha looked down the stairs to see Aladdin approaching and smiled.

"Prince Ali." said Samantha.

"I have to talk to you." said Aladdin.

"Later, dad's making his announcement." said Samantha.

"That's what it's about-"Aladdin said before being interrupted by Samantha.

"You'll do good." Samantha said before kissing Aladdin.

"The princess' new beau, Prince Ali." said the sultan.

Samantha pushed Aladdin next to the sultan as everyone cheered.

Aladdin waved sheepishly.

"Huh, what do you know, she chose the new prince." said the fox citizen.

"Deals a deal, twenty dollars now." said the sweater vest commoner.

The fox grumbled and gave his friend twenty dollars.

Back in the palace; Yago walked over to Jafar.

"I got the lamp." said Yago.

Jafar chuckled and grabbed the lamp.

"Finally, Agrabah is now mine." Jafar said before he began rubbing the lamp.

Then Genie exited the lamp.

"So did you think about it or-"Genie said before turning to Jafar and became shocked, "Hey, you're not Aladdin."

"No, I'm your new master, and for my first wish, I wish to be sultan of all of Agrabah." said Jafar.

Genie sighed.

"Fine." said Genie.

Outside the palace; it suddenly became nighttime and the sultan's clothes floated off of him, shocking the man.

"Hey, what the, what's going on?" said the sultan.

The clothes then appeared on Jafar who was laughing.

"WHO'S THE SULTAN NOW SUCKER!?" yelled Jafar.

The sultan became mad.

"JAFAR, YOU VILE TRAITOR!" yelled the sultan.

"THAT'S VILE TRAITOR SULTAN JAFAR TO YOU MARY!" yelled Jafar.

Aladdin became shocked.

"Wait, your name is Mary?" said Aladdin.

The former sultan known as Mary sighed.

"My mother wanted a girl." said Mary.

Everyone else then appeared.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Raz.

"It's Jafar, he's taken my title." said Mary.

Raz turned to Jafar who was laughing.

"Wow." said Raz.

"Now there's a crazy man." said Blondy.

"Arrest him at once Raz." said Mary.

Raz chuckled nervously and turned to Mary.

"Yeah, I wish I could, but the law says I have to be loyal to whoever sits on the throne." said Raz.

"For my first order of business, the royal guards will no longer have women." said Jafar.

Everyone became shocked.

"HEY WOMEN CAN BE ANYTHING THEY WANT TO BE YOU JERK!" shouted Abu, "THEY CAN BE ATHLETES, CAPTAIN OF GUARDS, HECK EVEN CAPTAINS OF A CRUISE SHIP!"

Everyone looked at Abu and he saw this.

"What, just because I'm a meat head doesn't mean I'm not a feminist." Said Abu.

"I'm committing treason." said Raz.

Jafar clapped his hands and Genie grabbed the palace and courtyard before moving it to the top of a mountain.

Aladdin became shocked.

"Genie, what're you doing?" said Aladdin.

"Sorry kid, Jafar's my new master." said Genie.

Jafar laughed.

"Yes, now everyone bow down to me." said Jafar.

"NEVER, WE'LL NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU!" yelled Amal.

"Very well." Jafar said before holding up the lamp, "I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in existence."

Yago poked his head out of the turban in shock.

"Wait, what?" said Yago.

Genie zapped Jafar.

"YEAH BABY!" yelled Jafar.

He then zapped everyone and they bowed down to Jafar.

Yago jumped to the ground and turned to his master.

"Jafar, you've got to stop this thirst for power, to much power corrupts people." said Yago.

Jafar however glared at Yago.

"Shut it you useless creature." Said Jafar.

Yago is depressed.

"To think I went to you when my family was killed and you took me in." said Yago.

Jafar grinned.

"Oh Yago I was the one who killed your family." said Jafar.

Yago became shocked.

"What?" said Yago.

"Come on, a rich former adviser like me shows up in your swamp and takes you in when your entire family was killed, that should have raised a few flags." said Jafar.

Yago became mad.

"You've lied to me for so many years, I'm siding with the others." said Yago.

He walked over to Aladdin's group and sat down.

"Fine." said Jafar.

Rajah then leaped towards Jafar, only to be zapped by the rooster and turned into a kitten.

"Meow." said Rajah.

Jafar then zapped Abu, turning him back to normal.

"That's better." said Amal.

"Oh princess, one thing you should know." said Jafar.

He pointed to Samantha who then floated towards him.

"What?" said Samantha.

Jafar then pointed to Aladdin who floated towards him.

"Your suitor Prince Ali, he's no prince, he's just a street rat with no form of royalty." said Jafar.

He zapped Aladdin, making his prince outfit and royalty mark disappear.

Samantha looked at Aladdin in shock.

"You lied to me?" said Samantha.

"I was going to tell you, honest." said Aladdin.

"Who cares? He's no good." said Jafar.

He set the two down before conjuring up a golf club and striking Aladdin, making him fly away into the city of Agrabah.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled Jafar.

Everyone is shocked and Carpet gulped.

"Now then, into the palace." said Jafar.

He walked into the palace as everyone followed floating.

"I suddenly hate the monarch of Agrabah." said Amal.


	13. Aladdin's Return

In the palace; Jafar was sitting on the throne while being fed grapes by Beth and Heather while Amal and Hexum were fanning him with huge leaves.

"Oh yeah, this is all worth it. I love being in charge. Beats being second best, eh Mary?" said Jafar.

Mary who was wearing a court jester outfit and a tutu growled.

"Cruel." said Mary.

Jafar chuckled.

In the dungeon; Samantha, Raz, Abu, Hazoul, Yago, Gazeem, Bro, Turtleneck, Blondy, and Delia were trapped in separate cells.

Raz was picking the lock to her cell.

Everyone noticed it.

"What're you doing?" said Hazoul.

"I'm getting out of here and confronting Jafar." said Raz.

Everyone became shocked.

"What're you crazy, he's way to powerful for us to handle." said Yago.

"I don't care, he doesn't deserve to be sultan." said Raz.

"Your funeral." said Hazoul.

Raz then unlocked her cell and exited it before she began picking Samantha's lock.

"Don't worry princess, I'll have you out of here in no time." said Raz.

Samantha sighed.

"Don't bother." said Samantha.

Raz groaned.

"This is about the street rat isn't it? Forget about it, he lied to you about being a prince." said Raz.

"So what?" asked Samantha, "He has a good reason to lie to me. Heck if I were in his shoes and he was a prince, I'd lie to him if I was a street mouse."

Raz became shocked.

"You care about him so much that you'd willingly overlook his lies?" said Raz.

Samantha nodded.

Raz dropped her pick and walked off, confusing everyone.

"Where're you going?" said Bro.

"To find a street rat." said Raz.

She left the dungeon.

"Which one is she talking about?" said Abu.

Everyone groaned.

In Aladdin's home; Aladdin was packing up a ton of suitcases before zipping them up.

"There, that's everything I've got." said Aladdin.

He started to walk off with the luggage, but was stopped by Raz and Carpet.

Aladdin was shocked.

"What're you doing here?" said Aladdin.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Raz.

Carpet nodded.

"I'm leaving Agrabah and moving to a place without a power hungry dictator." said Aladdin.

"The only place you're going to is the palace." said Raz.

Aladdin just walked past the two.

"If you're that desperate to save Agrabah, then save it yourself." said Aladdin, "Or find someone else who's more heroic then me."

"Do you not care about the princess?" said Raz.

Aladdin stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"I do care, but society won't allow us to be together. I even hurt her feelings by lying to her." said Aladdin.

"She doesn't care about the lies you told her." said Raz.

Aladdin glared at Raz.

"You're lying to me." said Aladdin.

"Please, would I have come all the way from the palace over here if she didn't care about your lies?" said Raz.

Aladdin resumed walking off.

"If you won't do it for her, then do it for everyone in Agrabah." said Raz.

Aladdin kept on walking off.

Raz growled.

"Whatever." said Raz.

She walked off as Carpet followed.

Aladdin put a hand on his head and became shocked.

He reached into his hat and pulled out a photo of himself, Abu, Amal, Hexum, Gazeem, and Genie before looking at it.

He turned it around to see some words saying 'The day I met Aladdin and his friends'.

Aladdin turned back to Raz.

Raz was still walking away when Aladdin appeared next to her.

The former captain of the guards turned to Aladdin.

"It'll take more then brute force to stop Jafar now." said Aladdin, "It requires smarts."

Raz chuckled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." said Raz.

The two got on Carpet who then flew off.

Later; the three appeared at the palace and flew into Samantha's room before Aladdin and Raz set foot on the ground.

"Come on, we got to get to the dungeon." said Raz.

The three started to walk off, but were stopped by the two meerkat guards who had their swords out.

"Halt." said the one eyed meerkat.

Aladdin and Raz held their hands up.

"You're here to overthrow sultan Jafar, aren't you?" said the two eyed meerkat.

"That's the jiff of it." said Raz.

The two meerkats smiled.

"We want in." They Said.

Aladdin and Raz became confused.

"Huh?" said Aladdin.

The other guards then appeared in the room.

"We're all tired of Jafar's rule over us." said the glasses wearing guard.

"He's making us work double shifts." said the purple haired guard.

"Not only that, but he's denying all of our vacation requests." said the echidna guard.

Raz became mad.

"That monster." said Raz.

"So what's the plan?" said the chubby guard.

Aladdin did some thinking.

Inside the dungeon; the guards were releasing all the prisoners.

"Alright, into the throne room with all of you." said the echidna guard.

The prisoners sighed before being dragged out of their cells as the two meerkat guards appeared with MacArthur and a figure in a brown hooded robe.

"We've got a new prisoner and a Jafar loyalist, now what?" said the two eyed meerkat guard.

"Take the fat one to the throne room, but leave the hooded one here with the princess for a while." said the echidna guard.

The meerkat guard nodded before walking off with the other prisoners and guards, minus the one eyed meerkat guard as Samantha glared at the hooded figure.

"You think you can just show up here and pledge loyalty to Jafar, you're more nuts then he is." said Samantha.

"Do you trust me?" said the hooded figure.

Samantha became shocked.

"Are you who I think you are?" said Samantha.

The figure removed the cloak, revealing that it was Aladdin.

"Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha became more shocked.

"Aladdin, what're you doing here?" said Samantha.

"Someone has to stop Jafar and save all of Agrabah if-"Aladdin said before Samantha hugged him.

The street rat became shocked before hugging her back.

They looked at each other before inching their heads close to each other before Samantha smacked Aladdin.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Aladdin.

"That's for lying to me about being a prince." said Samantha.

"Well, so much for not caring about being lied to. Your handmaidens and Raz's assistant knew about it and you-"Aladdin said before Samantha kissed him on the lips, "So what's that for?"

Samantha smiled.

"For coming back." said Samantha, "So what made you return?"

"Several things, one of them being that I know how to stop Jafar, but because it's very important that he doesn't know about my return, I'd better keep it to myself until Jafar is stopped." said Aladdin.

Samantha shook her head.

"You know, you could say what the plan is." said Samantha.

"All I'll say is that it involves using Jafar's thirst for power against him." said Aladdin.

Samantha groaned.

"Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

Samantha glared at Aladdin.

"Again with the whole do you trust me quote. Is that your catchphrase now? Because-"Samantha said before Aladdin put a finger on her lips.

"I'm going to be honest with you from now on, I need to know if you trust me enough to pull off my plan without anyone else knowing about what's going on. Do you trust me?" said Aladdin.

He removed his finger from the princess.

"I do trust you." said Samantha.

"Good, now come on, this opportunity won't present itself anytime soon again." said the one eyed meerkat guard.

Samantha looked at the guard then at Aladdin before she and the commoner kissed each other once more.

The princess then walked off with the guard.


	14. Overthrowing Jafar

In the Agrabah throne room; Jafar was sitting on his throne relaxing when the prisoners and guards appeared.

"We brought the prisoners over to listen to your plans for Agrabah." said the purple haired guard.

Jafar chuckled.

"Good, good, the rest of you with your family or friends." said Jafar.

Beth, Heather, Amal, Hexum, and Mary sat down with the others.

"Best thing I've heard all night." said Amal.

Aladdin then appeared at the entry way to the room and looked at a fake lamp similar to the genie's lamp before sneaking in.

"My final wish will involve a ton of laws that're really weird and stupid." said Jafar, "First off, all healthy foods will be illegal to sell and own."

Gazeem shook his head.

"Nazi Germany all over again." said Gazeem.

"Second, the women are now free to go around topless." said Jafar.

"You sick pervert." said Raz.

They didn't even notice Aladdin appear at a table the genie's lamp was on before grabbing it and switching it out with the fake lamp before sneaking out.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, several other stupid laws later that I don't want to talk about. And the last law is the best one I came up with. People can now marry their own brothers, sisters, cousins, and or distant relatives." said Jafar.

Everyone became mad.

"Sicko, we're not Greek." said Delia.

"Don't care, things have to change." said Jafar.

He grabbed the lamp and started rubbing it.

"Come on out you slave, grant my final wish." said Jafar.

But nothing happened, confusing him.

"Huh?" said Jafar.

He popped the top open to see the lamp was empty, shocking him.

"What, no, how could this-"Jafar said before realizing something, "That street rat is back."

Everyone minus the guards, Raz, and Samantha became confused.

"Aladdin, he's here?" said Abu.

Jafar became mad.

"GUARDS, FIND THE STREET RAT ALADDIN AND ARREST HIM AT ONCE!" yelled Jafar.

But the guards drew out their swords and held them to Jafar's neck, much to his shock.

"What, what is this treason?" said Jafar.

"We will not listen to a false Sultan." Said one of the guards.

Jafar grumbled.

"Should have seen this coming." said Jafar.

He pulled out a block of clay.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." said Jafar.

He then shaped the clay into a human before zapping it, turning it into dozens of foot soldiers that looked like Putty Patrollers.

Everyone became shocked.

"These are the most sorriest excuses for foot soldiers I've ever seen. You couldn't do one better?" said Gazeem.

"What, I was on the spot." said Jafar.

He then smirked.

"ATTACK!" He shouted.

The clay soldiers ran to the heroes and both sides started fighting each other.

Hazoul was kicking several of the clay minions very quickly.

"That's right, I learned kickboxing." said Hazoul.

He avoided a clay minion's fist before punching it's head off.

Jafar groaned.

"Idiots." said Jafar.

He left the room.

Aladdin was running down the hallway and rubbed the lamp, releasing the genie.

"Oh great, not another cruel wish." Genie said before turning to Aladdin and smiling, "But as long as it's from you, wish away."

But before Aladdin could say anything; some magic hit the lamp, knocking it out of Aladdin's hands and into Jafar's hands.

"NO YOU DON'T BOY!" yelled Jafar.

Aladdin is shocked.

"What the?" said Aladdin.

"You ain't making no wish." said Jafar.

"Oh yes I am." said Aladdin and punches Jafar.

But Jafar uses his staff to blast a energy cobra at Aladdin knocking him back.

Jafar smirked.

"You will never win." He said. "Get the point?"

Just then lots of swords that look like Honedge appeared around the lamp and Jafar smirked and picks it up.

Aladdin picks up a Red Honedge and wind to Jafar.

"I'm just warming up." Said Jafar and breathed fire setting fire to the swords and made it into a circle.

The evil sorcerer laughed evilly.

"ARE YOU AFRAID TO FIGHT ME YOURSELF YOU COWARDLY SNAKE?!" yelled Aladdin.

Jafar shook his head.

"Nope, nuh uh, I ain't doing that." said Jafar.

Aladdin became confused.

"What, why?" said Aladdin.

"I am not going to rip off the animated version of Aladdin for people to be upset by tons of similarities." said Jafar.

"But we've already ripped off scenes from that version and the live action remake, and without any musical numbers I might add." said Aladdin.

"Good point." He said and smirked and threw his staff and it turned into a giant Cobra.

Aladdin noticed it.

"Weird, this isn't the story of Moses." said Aladdin.

The giant cobra hissed at Aladdin before lunging at him, but Aladdin jumped out of the way.

The cobra lunged towards Aladdin before the street rat slashed one of the snakes eyes out, making it scream.

Genie was now split into three versions of himself and in cheerleader outfits cheering.

"Rick em, rack em, rock em, rake, stick that sword into that snake." Genie cheered.

Jafar glared at the genie.

"You stay out of this." said Jafar.

Two of the Genie's disappeared, leaving one who was waving a flag with Jafar's head on it.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's out man, if he can't do it-"Genie said before smirking, "GREAT!"

The cobra then knocked Aladdin's sword out of his hands before eating him.

"Oh gross." said Aladdin.

Jafar chuckled and walked off as the snake followed.

Back in the throne room; everyone had destroyed Jafar's minions as Jafar and the snake appeared before the snake puked out Aladdin before turning back into a staff.

Everyone noticed it.

"Sick." said Delia.

Aladdin looked at himself.

"Please tell me that I came out of the mouth." said Aladdin.

But then he floated in the air as Jafar approached him.

"You came back here thinking you can stop the most powerful being on Earth?" said Jafar.

"No, I came back because I made a promise to a friend and I intend to keep it." said Aladdin.

Amal smiled.

"I knew he'd do the right thing." said Amal.

Jafar laughed.

"The genie, he's nothing but a slave, you're nothing without him." said Jafar.

"Maybe, but he has more power then you'll ever have." said Aladdin.

"OH SNAP!" yelled Gazeem.

"BURN!" yelled Heather, Beth and Raz.

Jafar became mad.

"WHAT?!" yelled Jafar.

"He gave you your powers, he can take them away." said Aladdin.

Genie was sweating nervously.

"Al, don't go dragging me into this." said Genie.

"The genie serves me." said Jafar.

"True, but you're still just second best compared to that slave." said Aladdin.

Jafar growled in anger before holding up his lamp.

"SLAVE, FOR MY THIRD AND FINAL WISH, I WISH TO BE A VERY POWERFUL GENIE!" yelled Jafar.

Genie did some thinking and smirked.

"Are you sure, because there are limitations to having that much power." said Genie.

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Jafar.

"Well if you insist." said Genie.

He then zapped Jafar who started growing big before busting through the roof laughing.

"Yes, so much power." said Jafar.

The others became shocked.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU JUST GAVE HIM MORE POWER!" yelled Samantha.

"I KNOW, BUT AT A COST!" yelled Aladdin.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL." Jafar said while shaping the cosmos.

Amal and Hexum hugged each other while whimpering.

"You know, if we die this way, I just want you to know that I'm glad Aladdin met you." said Amal.

"I got something to say to." said Hexum.

"What?" said Amal.

"I used your toothbrush to clean mud stains off of Carpet." said Hexum.

Amal became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Amal.

Jafar resumed laughing before golden shackles appeared on his wrists.

The new genie became shocked as a black oil lamp appeared on the ground.

"WHAT?!" Jafar yelled before looking at Aladdin, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Aladdin smirked.

"I didn't do anything, you did this to yourself. Wanting to be a genie was the biggest grey area anyone could have asked for." said Aladdin.

Everyone is shocked and Amal realized what he meant.

"Of course, drawbacks to being a genie." said Amal.

Everyone looked at Amal.

"Drawbacks?" said Beth.

"There are many drawbacks of having that much power, the main one, you have to be forever bound by a lamp or bottle." said Amal.

"Wow, how did I not see that coming." said Beth.

Aladdin help up the new lamp.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it and the package deal of everything that goes with it." said Aladdin.

Jafar is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar yelled as he was being sucked into the lamp.

"Plus side, phenomenal cosmic powers." Aladdin said before Jafar was fully sucked into the lamp, "Down side, living in a tight spot."

Genie chuckled.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Genie.

Then the entire palace and courtyard magically reappeared in it's original place.

The armadillo and squirrel front gate guards noticed it.

"What the, has the palace been gone this whole time?" said the squirrel.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." said the armadillo.


	15. Freeing Genie

Back in the palace; Aladdin and Genie were looking at the black oil lamp with Jafar inside of it.

"Come on, someone let me out, I won't do anything evil again, I promise." said Jafar.

Genie picked up the lamp.

"Maybe thousands of years alone in the now inaccessible cave of wonders should do you good." said Genie.

But Hexum appeared with Carpet.

"That's stupid, I've got a better idea." said Hexum.

He grabbed the lamp and got on Carpet before it flew off and returned without the lamp.

"Disposed of in an active volcano." said Hexum.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that's dark." said Raz, "Even for me."

"Well at least Jafar is dead. HAPPY DANCE!" Turtleneck yelled before kicking a boom box and started doing some break dancing.

But Gazeem pushed the stop button.

"Not yet, there's still one other thing." said Gazeem.

Everyone looked at the porch to see Aladdin looking on at the morning sky as Samantha appeared next to him before grabbing his hand.

The street rat turned to the princess and sighed.

"Samantha, I'm sorry I lied to you about who I am." said Aladdin.

Samantha frowned.

"I know why you did it." said Samantha.

"I guess this means good bye." said Aladdin.

Everyone is sad and Beth and Amal looked at each other.

"Well, we all saw this coming." said Amal.

"Yeah, we did." said Beth.

She then kissed Amal on the cheek, shocking him before he blushed.

Samantha groaned.

"That stupid law, it's not fair, I love you." said Samantha.

Aladdin sighed.

"I love you to, but society won't even allow it." said Aladdin.

Genie sighed.

"Al, no problem, you still got one wish left, you can use it to either regain your princely status or change the law to allow you and Samantha to marry each other, just say the word, and one of those things'll happen." said Genie.

Aladdin turned to Genie in shock.

"But Genie, the promise I made, you even found love, what about your freedom and all of that?" said Aladdin.

"Eh, she'll understand everything, besides, one of your friends may decide to keep your promise alive, or maybe in the next thousand years or so, I'll find a decedent of that lady rabbit. You won't find a girl like the princess in ten thousand years, I've looked." said Genie.

Aladdin looked at the genie, then at Samantha, and finally his friends before sighing and picking up his lamp and turning back to Genie.

"Genie, for my final wish." said Aladdin.

Genie clapped his hands.

"Okay, here we go, third and final wish." said Genie.

"I wish for your freedom." said Aladdin.

"Alright, now to-"Genie said before becoming shocked by what Aladdin said, "Wait what?"

"You're free." said Aladdin.

Then smoke emerged from the lamp before surrounding Genie before disappearing, revealing his shackles were gone.

The lamp then crumbled to dust.

Genie gasped.

"I'm free, I'm free." said Genie, "Quick Aladdin, wish for something, say something outrageous, anything."

Aladdin did some thinking.

"I wish for some jams?" said Aladdin.

Delia became confused.

"Jam's?" said Delia.

"Don't ask, it lead to a very weird statement about Aladdin who was Prince Ali at the time having lots of jams. It was awkward." said Gazeem.

Delia nodded.

"Okay." said Delia.

"GET YOUR OWN JAMS!" yelled Genie.

He started laughing and bounced all over the place.

"Freedom, free at last." said Genie.

He pulled out a smartphone and pushed some icons before putting the phone to his ear.

"Guess what baby, I'm free from my lamp for good. Now we can be together." said Genie.

Then the peach rabbit appeared in Genie's arms and kissed him.

"This'll be awesome, what's the first plan?" said the female rabbit.

Genie pulled out a suitcase and started packing it.

"Buy a boat, travel the world, maybe-"Genie said before looking at Aladdin who was shedding a tear before he started shedding one.

"Genie, I'm going to miss you a lot." said Aladdin.

Genie smiled.

"You to Al." said Genie.

The two hugged each other.

"No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me." said Genie.

Aladdin nodded.

"I know." said Aladdin.

He walked over to the edge and climbed over it before jumping onto the ground feet first and started walking to the gate.

Everyone was sad at that.

"So that's just it, Aladdin's gone for good." said Samantha.

"Don't worry, it's a long walk from the palace to the gates." said Hexum.

Raz started crying but looked down and became mad.

She was looking at a bowl of onions.

"Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?" said Raz.

"Yeah Jafar always did that." Said Yago.

Then Mary appeared crying.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore, that Aladdin guy has proven his worth already by giving up his chances of being a prince to keep a promise." said Mary.

Everyone looked at the sultan in shock.

"Where were you after Jafar's defeat?" said Heather.

"I was on the chamber pot after eating lots of bad oysters last night." said Mary.

Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Disgusting." said Blondy.

"We didn't need to hear that." said Delia.

"Indoor plumbing is going to be big." said Gazeem.

"Just go to him before he leaves Samantha." said Mary.

"I'm not allowed past the palace walls, remember?" said Samantha.

"Hasn't stopped you before." said Mary.

Samantha became shocked.

"You knew this whole time?" said Samantha.

Rajah who was back to being an adult tiger chuckled nervously.

"Like I wasn't going to tell your father sooner or later." said Rajah.

Samantha nodded.

"Right, but what about the law of me having to marry a prince?" said Samantha.

"There never was a law." said Mary.

Everyone became shocked and mad.

"What?" said Amal.

"Yeah, Samantha didn't have to marry a prince." said Mary.

Samantha became mad.

"You mean to tell me that I could have married anyone this whole time, yet you tried to pawn me off on 51 princes?" said Samantha.

"Even I think that is rotten." said Amal.

"I agree with you." Said the now free Genie.

"I took some really bad advice from Jafar." said Mary.

Everyone groaned.

"How bad was it?" said Bro.

"He said that I needed to ensure that Samantha married a prince from another kingdom so that there'd be peace. But boy was I surprised that he only wanted that to happen so that she won't have any power over anyone." said Mary.

Raz started crying some more, but saw the same bowl of onions and became mad.

"Will you get out of here?" said Raz.

Mary turned to his daughter.

"Go to him, be with who you deem worthy of your heart." said Mary.

Samantha smiles and went to her father and smacks him.

"Yeah I deserved that." Said Mary.

Samantha walked out of the room.

"This'll probably be so beautiful." said Turtleneck.

Gazeem started crying, but then saw that Raz was holding the bowl of onions close to him and became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Gazeem.

"Not cool pal." said Delia.

Outside the palace walls; Aladdin walked out of the walls and towards his home.

"Not worthy of a princess' heart." said Aladdin.

"STOP THIEF!" yelled a voice.

Everyone gasped in shock as Aladdin stopped in his tracks, revealing Samantha was standing behind him.

"That's the princess?" said a villager.

"Your princess commands it." said Samantha.

Aladdin turned to Samantha who was approaching him.

"So what, does this mean I'm in trouble?" said Aladdin.

Samantha smirked.

"Only because you got caught." said Samantha.

Aladdin smiled.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad it was the princess who caught me." said Aladdin.

"You caught me first." said Samantha.

The two started kissing each other.

The armadillo and squirrel guards started sniffling.

"This was definitely worth the transfer here." said the squirrel.

The Armadillo nodded.

"Agreed dude, agreed." said the armadillo.


	16. All's Well That Ends Well

Later; Aladdin and Samantha who were both in Arabian wedding clothes were on a stage kissing each other in front of a lot of people including their own friends.

Genie was the best man and sniffled.

"I love a good wedding." said Genie.

He used Carpet as a sneeze rag much to his owner's disgust.

"Oh gross." said Hexum.

Heather scooted closer to Hexum.

"So, any thoughts about settling down here?" said Heather.

"Yeah, I'll find a place to stay at, maybe travel around the world every once in a while. And I want you to be a part of it." said Hexum.

Heather smiled.

"I will." said Heather.

She and Hexum kissed each other.

Gazeem was watching everything while shedding a tear.

"This is better then what I could have done as a prince." said Gazeem.

"I'll say." Said a Familiar Female Voice.

Gazeem shrieked and saw Delia.

"Sheesh, don't people know boundaries anymore?" said Gazeem.

"I still do, now about this new kingdom of yours." said Delia.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there. As soon as I find out where Las Vegas is." said Gazeem.

Delia smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll find out." said Delia, "Hold on, bouquet has been thrown."

Raz and Beth were smacking each other for a bouquet of flowers.

The two jumped for it, but Delia grabbed it and turned to Gazeem.

The prince became shocked and turned to Aladdin who saluted the prince boy scout style while walking down the aisle with Samantha.

Gazeem smiled at this.

Beth groaned and Amal went to her.

"There's always next time." He said.

Beth smiled and kissed Amal.

Aladdin and Samantha kept on walking down the aisle as the royal guards held their swords up.

The two passed Raz and Hazoul who was also in royal guards clothing just before they held their swords up.

Aladdin and Samantha are shocked.

"What, the fish market quickly went down." said Hazoul, "Plus I turned in my application form."

The two shook their heads before getting on a carpet that rose in the air and flew off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Was that another magic carpet?" said Rajah.

"I asked for a favor from the same gypsy woman that gave me carpet." said Hexum.

"_In the end, Aladdin and Samantha married each other and received their happy ending, but they weren't the only ones_." said the narrator.

We now see Hexum exiting a building of sorts and got on Carpet who had Heather as well.

"_Hexum found a place in Agrabah to settle down in with Heather by his side, and the two travel the world on their magic carpet from time to time_." said the narrator.

The carpet then flew off.

Now we see Hazoul sword fighting with lots of guards as Raz was watching.

"_Hazoul had become a member of the royal guards, and was named Raz's successor to captain in the event she decides to retire or go on vacation_." said the narrator.

It then changes to Amal and Beth and they were on their honeymoon in Las Vegas.

"_Amal and Beth got married and visited Gazeem's new kingdom of Las Vegas for their honeymoon before returning to Agrabah where Amal opened up an illegal gambling ring, but he keeps on getting into lots of trouble with the Royal Guards_." said the narrator.

We now see Gazeem and Delia sitting on thrones before kissing each other as Blondy and Turtleneck were standing guard in one place looking at the same two Egyptian slaves carrying something that was underneath a blanket.

"_Gazeem found his kingdom of Las Vegas and got married to Delia and brought Blondy and Turtleneck along with him_." said the narrator.

"I present to you, your statue." said the tan Egyptian slave.

He pulled the blanket down, revealing a statue of Gazeem, but was really fat.

The prince became mad.

"What is this?" said Gazeem.

"It's the statue you ordered of you." said the tan slave.

"Why does he look fatter then my husband?" said Delia.

Everyone was shocked.

"That thing looks very ugly." said Blondy.

"I know." said Turtleneck.

"Art is in the eye of the beholder." said the tan slave.

"And the pink slip is in the hands of the unemployed." Gazeem said before giving a pink piece of paper to the slave, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

The slave sighed before walking off in sadness.

We now see Bro using a crystal ball to talk to Raz.

"_Bro entered a long distance relationship with Raz, and the two visit each other on occasion_." said the narrator.

Now Yago was drinking some type of hot formula before turning into a human with green eyes and brown hair.

The former frog now human looked down to see he wasn't wearing anything before grabbing a green vest and some brown pants before putting them on.

"_Yago turned into a human after drinking a potion and found love in the form of a Native American tourist_." said the narrator.

Yago then saw a human who looks like Kai who was holding a camera walking by.

"Oooh, me likey." said Yago.

He followed the girl.

We then see Abu standing next to Sultan Mary.

"_Sultan Mary wound up hiring Abu to be his new royal adviser. Quickly proved to be a big mistake_." said the narrator.

We lastly see Genie and the female rabbit on a huge boat of sorts as it was sailing around the ocean.

"_And the Genie and his new girl are on a yearlong cruise around the world_." Said the Narrator.

The scene then changed back to the real world.

"So ends the tale of Aladdin." said the stereo system.

Spongebob then pushed the eject button and pulled the disc out.

He then smiled.

"Nice version." said Spongebob.

Lincoln and Clyde nodded.

"Yeah." said Clyde.

"Elements from both Disney versions, yet it's its own version." said Lincoln.

The group nodded.

"Agreed." said Spongebob.

The three then saw Sonic in his brown fancy jacket going by.

"Hey Sonic, what're you up to?" said Lincoln.

Sonic turned to the albino.

"Well Kevin Reynolds somehow managed to get a date with his friend Jennifer Shope, and asked me personally to be his wing man, but also to make sure that King K Rool isn't around." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Nice." said Spongebob.

Clyde became confused.

"Who's Kevin Reynolds?" said Clyde.

"A friend of mine, he took part in the whole incident on Smash Island." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

Sonic then left.

"But who wrote the book anyways?" said Clyde.

"You got me." said Spongebob.

Inside some type of office; Bugs Bunny was sitting in front of a computer typing stuff down before turning to the readers chuckling.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Bugs.


End file.
